Far Away
by Future Memory
Summary: Stelena fan fiction. Stefan gave himself over to Klaus in order to save Damon's life. Damon and Elena are trying to find a way to bring Stefan home, but does true love really conquer all, or does it shiver in the face of danger?
1. Chapter 1

It was such a bright and sunny day in Mystic Falls. It looked like one of those pictures from children books. Like someone painted it and glued it to the sky.

Elena was sitting on Stefan's bed with opened diary in her lap. She was looking in the blank page, while holding blue pen in her right hand. She had so much to write about, but she had a feeling, if she ever started to write, she wouldn't be able to stop. She felt like her life is one of those movies with no end. Just as one part finishes, bum, there's another part in the cinema already. She wanted to write about how much she misses Jenna. And she wanted to write about how strange Jeremy is acting. She even wanted to write about Caroline and her every day drama with Tyler. Everything that was happening with her friends was on the top of her mind. But mostly, she wanted to write about Stefan. How much she misses his presence. And his kisses. She misses the way he was holding her, and the smell he left on her pillow every morning she woke up. That smell made her feel secure, because she could feel he's with her. That smell faded away, since Stefan's head haven't rested on her pillow for a long time now. She missed his kisses, and the way he patted her cheek. She wanted to pull her fingers trough his hair. She wanted a lot of things when it comes to Stefan. But mostly, she wanted to share with someone how she feels. She couldn't share it with Bonnie because she was worried about Jeremy, and she couldn't share it with Caroline because she was worried about Tyler. Talking with Alaric about Stefan was weird, and Jenna is gone. She couldn't talk to Damon because.. well, she can't talk to Damon about what she's feeling for Stefan. So, she decided to share it with her diary. Her faithful companion who always listened when she had something important to say. But once she opened it, she realized there is no way to express the way she's feeling. There were no words. She could feel how much she misses Stefan, but she couldn't say it. Of course, she could say „I miss Stefan", but those words weren't hard enough to truly say how she's feeling.

„The sun is very bright today" – she heard a rough voice behind her.

„Not bright enough" – she lifted her head to look at the window. Then she closed her diary and looked back at the man who was standing at the door. Damon. She would recognize his voice anywhere. These days he was cold and distant, and Elena knew way. He also missed Stefan, no matter how much he was trying to deny it. Damon looked at her with his piercing eyes, and the next second he was sitting on the bed, right next to her.

„Are you all right?" – he asked her, and he sounded really concerned. At first, she was confused, why wouldn't she be all right? Of course, she's not great, but she's been like this for 2 months now. Then he pointed at her cheek. She touched it, and all of a sudden, her finger was wet. There was a tear on it. She didn't even realized she began to cry. She did it so often in this past 2 months, that crying became a normal thing to her, like breathing.

„I'm fine" – she replied.

„I talked to Sheriff Forbes" – Damon said taking his eyes of her. „Young girls are disappearing all over Tennessee. We know Klaus and Stefan are there, or at least they were there when we last checked. The thing is, all the girls who disappeared are living really close to each other. I guess they're marking their territory" – he was pulling strings of Stefan's guitar. He stopped when he saw Elena staring at his fingers, like a cat. She didn't like when someone was touching Stefan's stuff. Damon thought that's because she wants everything to be in place once Stefan returns home.

„Would they be that stupid to kill on the same location? Someone is going to see something's wrong.." – Elena got up from the bed and started walking towards Damon.

„They're not stupid. They're just not afraid. And no one is going to suspect anything. I told you, the girls disappeared. No one found their bodies. As far as people there know, they might still be alive. With us, it's a different story" – Damon flinched when Elena was so close to him the he could feel the coldness of her skin.

„So, when are we going?" – she asked seriously.

„You are not going anywhere. Me and Alaric are going to check out the scene today.."

„What?" – Elena screamed before he had a chance to finish the sentence.

„What if you find Stefan there? What are you going to do then? I could.."

„You could what?" – now Damon interrupted her.

Elena looked towards Stefan's dresser. There was a picture of him and Elena. She remembers the day when it was taken. Bonnie took it, right after lunch. Stefan was hurrying to his football practice, but then Bonnie screamed, „Wait! I want a picture with you and Elena!". Stefan immediately stopped. He would always do that when he heard Elena's name. He would just stop, like time froze. They were smiling in the picture. It seems like that picture was taken few centuries ago.

„I could bring him home" – Elena replied with a sweet and silent voice. Then she moved her eyes from the picture, to Damon. He was looking at her, right in the eyes.

„Or you could get yourself killed" – Damon replied with a cold voice.

„Stefan would never hurt me."

„You don't know that. You don't know what he's like when he's like this. That person out there.. that's not Stefan. At least not Stefan you know. He probably wouldn't even recognize you, or at least he would convince himself it's not you. And before you know it, he would look in that beautiful face of yours.." – Damon touched her cheek with his fingers. Elena blushed, then looked away from him. Damon stoped touching her cheek. „..and he would rip it right of your body."

Elena was furious. How could Damon say those things to her? How could he even think about them? Stefan would never hurt Elena. He loves her.

„You're wrong" – Elena's voice was getting higher and higher. „Stefan is still there. I can feel him. He's afraid, but he's fighting. He would never stop fighting, because he knows I'm waiting here for him" – Elena took few steps backwards.

Damon's face was full of anger now. And he was hurt. And he didn't understand why is she still hoping, and why is she still searching. How can this little creature, that looks so scared and so vulnerable, be so fearless and strong? The only thing he knew is that he has to protect her. He has to keep her safe. With her gone, searching for his brother would be like suicide. Stefan would probably rip his head of if something happens to Elena. He would kill Damon because he didn't protect her. „I leave you with one simple task, to keep her safe. And you failed to do it" – he could hear his brothers raging voice in his head. He actually believed Stefan is gone for good. He believed blood has taken over him, and that on Stefan's face is now face of a monster. But he also knew, if Stefan ever found out that something has happened to Elena, that little spark that's always burning in a vampire if he ever decides to take a different path again, would explode. One part of Damon hated Stefan. He hated him for leaving. And he left him to protect Elena. Damon loved Elena, he was sure of that. But she could never be his. Although, he often felt sparks between them. Little, tiny sparks coming from her body. But her heart, her heart belonged to Stefan, and it's probably always going to be that way. His brother made a hero out of him, but Damon was no hero. He couldn't be. That's not his nature. Stefan is a hero, he's the one who always selflessly protects others, even if that means risking his own life. But even with feeling like that, Damon knew he has to protect Elena.

He looked at her face, and tears were dropping down her cheek again. He didn't even knew was she aware of it or not, but he had a strong urge to take her in his arms. But he knew that's not the smart thing to do. She would probably push him away.

„I'm sorry Elena, but I can't risk it."

Elena turned her back to him.

„Then go. And if you find him, be sure to bring him back home."

Damon nodded, and in the speed of light, he was out of the room.

Elena colapsed on Stefan's bed. She couldn't deny she cares for Damon. Because she does, she cares about him. And she doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. God, she doesn't want anything bad to happen to anyone anymore. She has lost so many people already. But she knew she wants Stefan home. But she was afraid, what was the price for bringing him back home? She can't play with people's lives like that, but she can't find Stefan all by herself. She was just a weak human being. The dark would eat her alive as soon as she would step into it. And sometimes, she hated herself for it. She knew she doesn't want to be a vampire. She liked being a human. She liked everything about it. But if she was a little bit more than that.. Stefan would probably already be home.

She was mad at Damon because he would never bring her with him and Alaric when they had a lead on Stefan. But that was normal. Since.. since he loves her. Elena knew that he loves her. And she felt terribly sorry for that. Yes, there were sparks between them, but that's all. She could never give him her heart. Well, she didn't even have her heart.. her heart is with Stefan. She felt a deep respect towards Damon, and in a way, she loved him. Like she loved Bonnie, and Caroline, and Matt. But she could never be his lover.

„I can't cry. I can't cry. I have to stay strong" – she said to herself. She knew that's the only way to bring Stefan come. She can't break down. Because if she loses it, Stefan is lost forever.

Now, she has to get ready for school. Bonnie will pick her up soon. She still has time, she thought. So she did something she does every chance she gets. She closed her eyes, and she tried to turn of everything that was going on around her. All the small noises, like wind that was knocing on the window, or birds who were singing on the trees behind the house.

„Elena" – she heard a voice in her head. But she didn't see anything.

„Stefan.." – she recognized the voice.

„Elena" – the voice repeated.

„Hush love, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted to hear you say my name, so I can live trough another day without your fingers in my hair, or lips on my skin. Do you remember.. do you remember how you made my skin burn? That was a good feeling. I never felt more alive. Sometimes, when I remember the first time we made love, I can feel my skin burning. And I can hear you whispering how you'll never let me go, now when I'm yours. I can also remember how our minds connected every time we slept together, and how you tried to pour your happiness in my heart. Sometimes, when I imagine us kissing, I can feel your lips on mine. Do you ever think about me Stefan?"

„All the time" – she heard a crying voice.

„Don't cry Stefan. Don't. You have to be strong, do you hear me? You can fight this. I know you're doing all of these to protect me, to protect Damon, to protect everyone. But Stefan, who will protect you?"

„I don't need protection."

„Of course you do, silly." – she replied with a half smile on her lips.

„From who?" – he asked like a curious boy.

„From you. I can feel you slipping Stefan. I know blood is getting the best of you. I'm never going to admit that to Damon, but sometimes I can feel you out there. I can tell you're lost. You're losing one part of yourself. But not the most important one."

„And that is?" – he asked curiously.

„My heart."

„Oh no, my angel. I keep your heart well hidden, where he can't find it. Klaus would take your heart away from me in a heart beat. I can't let that happen. Because you know, I plan on returning it to you one day. Where it belongs."

„Will you come back home, soon?"

„I can't make any promises Elena. But I'll try. For you."

She still couldn't see his face, but the sound of his voice was enough for her.

„Thank you. I have to go now. I think I hear Bonnie pulling over in front of the house, and I'm not even ready."

„I think you look just perfect."

„You can see me?" – she asked full of hope.

„No, but you're Elena Gilbert. You always look perfect."

„I love you Stefan."

„I love you too Elena, you know that."

And just like that, he was gone. She opened her eyes, and looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was normal, a little too flat, and her clothes were simple. Jeans, sneakers and ordinary blue shirt. But Stefan told her she looks perfect, and she believed him.

Her phone ranged. She knew it's Bonnie, calling her to let her know she's here. Bonnie rarely enters the house, especially Stefan's room. She didn't know why, but Bonnie probably had a pretty good reason. She answered the phone.

„I'll be down there in a minute" – she replied, and hanged up.

She grabbed her bag from the floor, and once more looked at the picture of her and Stefan on the dresser. This time, she smiled. Maybe it wasn't so long ago. It feels like just yesterday he was holding her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect little street with perfect little houses that have swings on their front porch and expensive cars in front of their garage. There's nothing strange about this street, Alaric thought. Except from the fact that on the every lamp post there was a white paper with big black words MISSING. And every paper had a different face on it. There must have been at least 15 girls that are missing. Mostly teenage girls, around 17 years old. Some were older, but none of them was older than 25. And Alaric was probably looking for their murderer, to bring him home. He would ask for a great punishment for Stefan and for everything he did, but he knew Stefan is hurting enough. Being a monster who has to kill is probably something he'll have to fight against for the rest of his life, and if he ever comes back, he'll have to live with what he did. He also knew that distance between him and Elena is the hardest thing for Stefan.

„Stefan always liked young meet" – Damon said when he noticed Alaric staring at one of the papers. He saw a young girl. 18 or 19 years old. Big brown eyes, long brown hair. She was smiling in the picture. Alaric looked at Damon coldly, then smirked. Damon was always so calm, he kept it cool in the every situation.

„I don't see anything wrong with this street. If they were here, they left."

„Ah, but that's where you're wrong my friend" – Damon replied while pointing to the small house in the end of the street. It was a one story house, but Damon noticed an enterance to the basement on the right side of the house. The house was completely trashed, at least from the outside. The windows were broken, and there was no door. Damon came to the front porch of the house, and then stopped. Alaric was right behind him.

„What's wrong?"

„I smell blood" – Damon said while gazing to the entrance of the basement. He began walking towards it.

„I don't think that's a good idea" – Alaric said as Damon grabbed the handle of the small door in the ground.

„Of course it's not a good idea." Damon opened the door. Now Alaric could smell blood too. He looked in the ground and saw the stairs that were covered with blood. There were bloody fingertips on the inside side of the door.

„Ladies first" – Damon said to him while taking few steps backwards. Alaric smiled at him and stepped on the first step. It wasn't slippery, which meant blood was there for a long, long time. When he came to the last step, he had put his hand on the wall and felt a light switch on it. He turned on the light. In that moment, he wished he hadn't. The basement was small. On the left side of the room was a couch, two chairs, a small table and a tv in front of it. But on the right side there was a pile of corpses. Girls. Young girls. Alaric never saw anything like that before. Their hair was red, every inch of it. He couldn't even recognize their faces, if they had any of it left on their head. They were just laying there, on the top of each other, like they were made from rubber. It was hard to believe Stefan did that. Stefan, who used to save everyone.. people he cared about and people he knew nothing about was now ripping young girls open, piece by piece. He was just glad Elena is not here to see that.

„Looks like my brother" – Damon replied while staring at the pile of bodies. He looked shocked, which was huge. Damon saw and did a lot of nasty things over the years. But he tried to keep it cool.

Alaric stepped down from the steps to the room and went to the left side of the room. He tried to look for clues, although he was 100% certain Stefan and Klaus were here. Damon went to the other side of the room, and stopped in front of the bodies.

„This one was killed recently. Her blood is still fresh" – Damon noticed while flipping the girl who was on the top of the pile. The girl was stripped to her underwear and had bite marks all over her body, especially on her legs and stomach. There was a big and nasty bite on her neck. Damon looked like he couldn't believe his eyes, but he knew that was the work of his brother. Stefan doesn't know how to stop. Once he starts feeding, he has to drink every drop of blood from the body.

„What the hell is this?" – Alaric bend down and reached for the little glass ball that was under the couch. The ball looked ordinary, like a light bulb, but it was white and there was no way to see inside of it.

„I have no idea." Damon took the ball from Alaric's hand and trashed it to the ground. But the ball didn't break.

„Ha" – Damon said surprised. He picked up the ball, tried to crush it with his hand one more time. He felt the ball was made out of glass, but it looked like it was made of concrete. He sighed and put the ball in the pocket of his leather jacket.

„I don't think we'll find anything here" – Alaric said, trying not to look at the pile of bodies.

„Elena will be pissed."

„Why?"

„Because we won't bring Stefan home."

„She actually hoped we will find him here?" – Alaric asked surprised, but with a bit of worry in his voice.

„She hopes every single time. She'll probably be 80, reading the book on her front porch, waiting for him to come home."

„You think we won't find him so soon?"

„We will find Stefan when he decides he wants to be found. Or when Klaus does. I'm not sure how does their deal work."

Damon looked once again over the room, to be sure they didn't miss anything. Even if there was something, they couldn't see it from all the blood. There was blood on the floor, on the walls, even on the ceiling. Damon started walking towards the exit, and Alaric was behind him. He felt sorry they didn't find Stefan, he felt sorry for Elena. He knew how she feels. Every morning he wakes up and hopes he'll see Jenna's face on the pillow, but she's never there. And she won't be ever again. He often asked himself how Damon feels about all this. He knew Damon was in love with Elena, but he also knew he wants Stefan home. Damon felt guilty. Stefan was doing this because of him. But no one asked Stefan to save Damon's life. But that's Stefan, and he wouldn't be Stefan if he didn't at least try.

Bonnie and Elena were sitting on the floor of Elena's room. Elena was looking towards the window, worried about Damon and Alaric. It was almost midnight, and they weren't back yet. Bonnie kept talking about Jeremy who is spending a lot of his time with Matt. Bonnie actually stopped to visit Jeremy, but he wasn't home. Elena tried to listen to her, but it was like listening to the broken record. She also noticed Jeremy is acting strangely, but there wasn't nothing wrong with him. Nothing changed. Except him hanging out with Matt so much. Bonnie stopped talking when she noticed Damon and Alaric coming in Elena's room. Elena stood up on her feat and looked at them full of hope. Like a little girl who was expecting her birthday present.

„Anything?" – she asked.

Damon opened his mouth, but Alaric stopped him before he said anything.

„Nothing" – Alaric replied.

„That's not quite true. We found this." Damon reached to his pocket and pulled out a glass ball.

„What is it?" – Elena asked looking at it.

„We have no idea."

„Uh, I think I know" – Bonnie said with a trembling voice, but with a serious face expression. They all looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

„It's a globe. A wish globe. My Grams told me about them. They're like snow globes, you can build your own world there. The first wish globe was made by a witch, a long time ago, but soon, they became very popular among them, and everybody wanted one. It's a tricky little thing. People usually lock their deepest wishes in them, so nobody can take those wishes away from them. The trick is, once you hide your wish in the ball, it disappears from your mind completely." – Bonnie explained, grabbing the ball from Damon's hand.

„It can't break."

„They can, you just can't break it" – Bonnie replied. „If anyone could break it, this things wouldn't be safe. People hide their wishes here because they want to keep them safe, because they believe they're not safe in their head. Only the owner of the ball can break it. And once the ball breaks, the wish goes back to your head again. Only the owner of the ball can see inside of it.. it's like watching a movie over and over and over again, but every time you do, you have a feeling like you're watching it for the first time. Some people say that the people who are a part of the wish can also see in the ball, but Grams said it's just a rumor."

„Was Stefan there?" – Elena asked silently. „I mean, before you came there. Do you think he was there?"

„Yes" – Damon said with a cold voice mixed with a tiny bit of affection only Elena could recognize.

„Than this means this thing might be his" – she pointed to the ball in Bonnie's hands.

„It could be anyone's" – Damon told her, trying to reach for her hand. She had let him grab it, and looked at his eyes. „But yes, it could also be his" – he replied when he saw sorrow in her eyes.

„Then let's peek inside of it" – she smiled like a child. Damon loved that smile. It was so pure and innocent. It really lightened the part of Elena only few people saw. The part that is more beautiful than any other living, breathing thing in the world.

„But you're not the owner" – Alaric told her.

„But Bonnie said that people who are a part of the wish can also see inside of it. And it's Stefan's deepest wish.. who's more likely to be in it than me?" – Elena asked them with a certainty in her voice. It was more of a statement than a question. Elena didn't mean to sound cocky, but her deepest wishes included Stefan, so she knew his must include her too.

„She also told you it's just a rumor."

„Let her try" – Bonnie replied trough her teeth while looking seriously at Damon. He burned her with his eyes, rolled them once, and then nodded.

Elena sat on the bed and Bonnie handed her the ball. Elena expected she'll be able to see everything the very moment she gets the ball in her hands, so she was disappointed when she didn't see anything.

„Relax" – Bonnie told her with her calming voice. „Close your eyes. Now, forget everything that's going on around you. Forget that we're even here. When you reach that place of utter peace, you'll be able to see his wish. If you can't see anything, that means you're not in it.. which means this is not Stefan's ball." Bonnie always knew what to say.

Elena closed her eyes and tried to turn off everything that was going on around her, like she did when she was talking to Stefan in her mind. She succeeded. She felt alone, and she felt cold. But the only thing she could see was dark. Bonnie said she needs to find her peace. She knew she couldn't do that while her emotions are standing in the way. So she stopped being scared. She stopped thinking she's not a part of Stefan's deepest wish. There, she found it. She was at peace. And then she saw his face. Stefan was standing in the hall of Mystic Fall's hospital, but not as a patient. He was dressed as a doctor, handsome as ever. Elena remembered he told her he wanted to be a doctor before he became a vampire. He changed from his white doctor coat into regular clothes and sat in his car. He was driving towards a beautiful house that was on the edge of the town. Big, white house with two stories. It had a huge porch with a swing and lots and lots of flowers. House had a red front door and big Victorian windows. There was a white picket fence around the house, surrounding big front yard and ever bigger back yard. That house was so beautiful to Elena. Somehow, it felt like a dream come true. Then she realized it is a dream come true. That was her dream house. Big white house with big red door, with a big yard for kids to play, far away from the center of the town. She even forgot she told Stefan about that. And he remembered her every word, every detail. He remembered something even she forgot she told him. Then she saw herself. She was sitting in the living room, on the big brown leather sofa, with a laptop on her lap. She was writing. She was doing something she always wanted to do. Then the front door opened and a little screaming girl came inside. She looked exactly like Elena, just smaller. She was about 4. She had a long brown hair and big brown, shiny eyes. She wore a white dress with flowers, and nothing on her feet. Elena had put her laptop on the little coffee table made of glass just before the little girl crashed on her. „Daddy's home, daddy's home!" – she was screaming with a big smile on her face. Stefan came trough the door. „Where's that little monster?" – he asked while smiling. When he spotted the girl on Elena's lap, he ran to her, took her in his arms and started tickling her. „Mommy is ticklish too" – the little girl screamed while she was rolling and laughing in Stefan's hug. „Oh, is she?" – he asked, putting the little girl down. Elena was smiling. She was happy. She could feel how happy she is. It was like this big ball of happiness just rolling all over her, never stopping. Like there's nothing wrong with the world. Everything was so perfect. Stefan came to Elena and started tickling her too. Elena laughed. She truly laughed. „Run, Jenna. Save yourself!" The little girl ran upstairs, laughing. She named her daughter after her aunt. That sounds like something Elena would do, although she was never thinking about the names of her future children, and for sure she wasn't sharing that with Stefan when she knew he can't give her a child. But Stefan knew her so well. He stopped tickling her, and kissed her in the forehead. But how? How is this even possible?, Elena thought. Vampires can't have.. well, of course they can't. But this is Stefan's deepest wish. He's not a vampire in it. He's a human being. He's breathing, his heart is beating, he's mortal. In his deepest wish Stefan is a human. Oh Stefan, Elena cried. She cried deep in her thoughts. She loved him so much. Now she loved him even more, if that's even possible. And just like that, the end came. Her peace was interrupted by Damon's voice, and she opened her eyes.

They were all looking at her with big question mark above their head. She wanted to tell them, she wanted to tell them every single thing about what she saw in the ball. But she couldn't. She couldn't do that to Damon. She knew she would start to cry, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions in order. She didn't wanted to hurt Damon, not after everything he had done for her.

„It's not Stefan's.." – she said, looking really disappointed.

„Then what were you doing for so long?" – Damon asked suspiciously.

„Hoping, Damon. Hoping I'll see something."

„Maybe.. maybe I was wrong. Maybe it's not a wish ball" – she grabbed the ball from Elena's hands. „I'll check it when I get home." She nodded at Elena.

„Well, we should get going" – Damon said looking at Elena.

„Actually Damon, I think I'm going to stay here tonight."

„So, you're not going to make Stefan's room into a shrine tonight?" – he asked sarcastically.

„No" – she tried to keep it together, but she couldn't. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. „Bonnie, can you stay with me tonight?"

„Of course" – Bonnie nodded. She sat on the bed right next to her, and hugged her. Elena collapsed in her arms. That was the que for guys to leave. They both said goodnight to the girls and went downstairs.

Elena tried not to cry, be she could feel tear drops on her cheeks. She cleaned her eyes with her sleeve before she lifted her head up from Bonnie's arms.

„Elena.. what did you see in the ball?" – she asked her curiously.

„I told you. Nothing."

„Elena. You were smiling. Like, really smiling. Damon asked you hundred times why are you smiling, but you didn't say anything. I told him you can't hear him, so he stopped. But you were smiling like a little kid. And I know that smile. You smile like that every time you're around Stefan, or when you talk about him, or with him.. that's your Stefan smile. Pure, true, bright.. I haven't seen it for a while. Until tonight."

Elena started to cry. Big tear drops were rolling down her cheek, covering her lips. She tried to stop them with her sleeve, but she couldn't. They just kept coming, and coming, and coming.

„Oh Elena, I didn't mean to make you cry. Don't cry!" – Bonnie screamed.

„He was human" – Elena told her trough tears.

„He was what?" – Bonnie asked. In one hand, she seemed shocked. In the other, not so much.

„He was human. And he was a doctor. And I.. I was a writer. Do you know.. do you remember my dream house?" – she asked her while she was trying to remember how the house looked in Stefan's wish.

„Big white house with big windows and red door and big green yard? Of course I remember!" – Bonnie squeeled from excitement.

„We had it. It was ours. Right on the edge of the town. And we.. we had a daughter."

Now Bonnie started to cry too. Of course, her tears weren't as big as Elena's were, but she could see how much it hurts Elena to even think about it. To think about normal life with Stefan. Elena loved Stefan like nothing else in the world, and now she actually saw their life together. Stefan's wish was to give Elena everything she ever wanted. People could wish for million things. People's deepest wish are usually selfish. But not Stefan's. His deepest wish was to make Elena happy. To start a life with her. To have a child with her. He wanted her forever.. He could wish for her to become a vampire, which is possible. But he didn't, because he knew how much she doesn't want to be a vampire. So he shattered the lengths of possibility, and wished he was a human. Quite selfless, Bonnie thought.

„We named her Jenna. She looked exactly like me, only shorter. But she was beautiful, because she was ours. We made her Bonnie, me and Stefan. She looked like me, but she had his smile. I know you don't see him smile that often, but he has a beautiful smile. Sometimes I think he keeps it only for me, that he doesn't like to share it with others. Stefan appreciates small things.. like a hug, a kiss, a smile. And he likes to give them all to me. And now he gave it to our daughter. She had chubby red cheeks, like the one Jeremy had when he was a kid. And she had my eyes, and my hair. And I could feel it.."

„Feel what?" – Bonnie asked trough tears.

„Happiness. I don't remember if I ever felt happy like that. If I did, it was a long time ago. But I was truly happy. Everything was perfect. And I saw him.. I saw him kissing me on the forehead.. and I think I actually felt it. I felt like electricity is going trough my body. Most importantly, I felt safe. When he was near me, I felt safe. He was my sanctuary."

Trough tears, Elena smiled. She smiled with a Stefan smile. Like a child. Like an innocent child. Bonnie hugged her. She hugged her as hard as she could. Elena was shaking, but she was laughing. Bonnie laughed with her.

„It actually makes sense.." – Bonnie told her while she was cleaning her face with her hands.

„What does?" – Elena asked, doing the same.

„His wish. Elena, he loves you. I can't even compare it with some other love, because he loves you like no other man loved a woman before. When he looks at you, sometimes I can see his face, and I can swear it becomes lighter. More beautiful, more cheerful. And you make him like that. Everything he wants, he wants for you. His wish makes a lot of sense, because Stefan would do anything to give you that. Because he knows how much you love him. You gave him that part of yourself, that knowledge.. and he gave the same to you" – Bonnie was holding her hands.

„Thank you Bonnie. Thank you for this. Now, I truly know that my Stefan is out there. I know he's not gone, like Damon says he is."

More than ever, Elena knew that she loves Stefan. Only Stefan. And she wants to be with Stefan. And she'll find him, and she'll bring him home. They'll be together again. Nothing can separate them, and nothing can make her stop loving him. And one day, she'll return Stefan his wish.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky above Chicago was full of stars. Stefan couldn't sleep, but Klaus was sleeping like a baby. He kept talking about some surprise that he's going to reveal Stefan tomorrow, and that he needs much sleep, he needs to preserve his energy. He still didn't believe Stefan, although Stefan was doing everything for him. He killed everyone Klaus pointed to, he destroyed everything Klaus thought of, and he followed him like a faithful puppy. But Klaus was around for a long, long time. When you are around for 500 years, you learn not to trust people. But the thought of surprise Klaus was keeping from him was not the thing that was keeping him awake. He went back to the trashed house him and Klaus stayed for a while to pick up his glass ball he left under the bed. Funny thing about that glass ball. Stefan didn't even know what it is, or what's on it, but he had a strong urge to protect it. His heart and his mind were telling him something precious was inside of that ball, and that he has to keep it safe. He was able to keep it from Klaus for a long time, and now it's gone. And he knew exactly who took it. When he approached the house, he noticed that the doors of the basement were open. He saw prints on the bloody stairs. That moment, he knew his brother found him. Again. And he knew Damon took his glass ball. But like something was telling him that ball is important, somehow he knew Damon can't destroy it, and that the ball will be safe. With him, or with her. Elena. Stefan tried not to think about Elena. He has to keep her existence a secret. Klaus still doesn't know she's alive, and her being alive messes with his plans. The doppelganger is still alive, and that's the reason why Klaus can't go trough his plan about creating an army of hybrids. He knew Klaus would try to kill Elena if he found out she's alive, and he would try to kill Stefan for keeping that secret from him. Elena. He missed her so much. For a long time, she was the air he was breathing, and now when she's not around him, sometimes he feels like he's suffocating. He loved her so much, and sometimes he thought about leaving Klaus and going back home, but what good would that do to anyone? Sometimes he thought about how stupid he was, leaving everything behind to save his brother's life. But as soon as that thought floated in his mind, he felt remorse, because he knew he shouldn't regret saving Damon. He would hate himself forever if he didn't at least try to save his brother. When he headed over to Klaus, he knew what he's getting into. The last time he hugged Elena he knew that's maybe the last time he was hugging her. But he didn't tell her anything, he assured her everything will be fine. He didn't knew how Elena would react if Stefan left Damon die, because he knew Elena cares about Damon. That's the other thing that was bugging him. He trusted Elena, and he tried to trust his brother, but he couldn't shake of the feeling that Damon is taking every chance he gets to flirt with Elena. When he thought about Elena and his brother, he became angry. And sad. And then furious. He wanted to punch someone, he wanted to kill someone, but he knew he can't be selfish. He knew he's probably not coming back, at least not until Elena's alive, and he wanted her to be happy. If she found her happiness in Damon, so be it. But still, one part of Stefan was hurting every time he imagined Elena with Damon. Like someone is stabbing him with a stake in a stomach, time after time after time. Stefan reached under his pillow and there, he found a letter. A letter he wrote for Elena over the summer. He wanted to take it to her so many times, but he was afraid of seeing her. He was afraid that he would break down after seeing that angelic face. Elena Gilbert was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he saw a lot of women. She truly had a face like an angel. Such big, brown and bright eyes that smiled more often than her mouth did. Her little nose, on who's top Stefan liked to leave his kisses. Her cheeks, so soft and silky, like every trace of skin that covered her body. And finally, her lips. Lips that made him melt. When he was looking at them, thinking about them, kissing them. Especially when those lips were kissing him. Elena Gilbert was truly beautiful, but that wasn't what made her perfect. What made her perfect was the way she loved and cared about everyone around her. From time to time Stefan thought she's a saint sent from Heaven above to heal the demon inside of him. He wanted to cry. But he knew he shouldn't. The only thing he wants more than to be with Elena is to see her safe, and happy. And he's going to protect her. He's going to do everything in his power to protect her. And if he fails, if he dies trying, he'll come back to Earth as a ghost to haunt anyone who tried to hurt her. That's the thing Stefan was sure of, he's always going to be protecting Elena, even if it kills him. He had put the letter inside of his jacket, sneaked out of the apartment and took the road to Mystic Falls. He knew he has to be back soon. Before Klaus wakes up, or not too long after he wakes up. He could tell him he went to get breakfast, but he knew that story wouldn't pass if he comes back hours after Klaus wakes up.

Without any trouble, he found his way back. Back to Mystic Falls, and to Elena's room. All he had to do is to follow his heart. Soon he found himself standing in the middle of Elena's room. She was sleeping. He came closer to her. He had to see her face, even though her eyes were closed. He really wanted to see her eyes, but he knew that's a luxury he can't afford. He took the letter out of his jacket and put it on Elena's pillow. He brushed the hair of her cheek and kissed it. She didn't even flinched. He was happy, and he was fulfilled. He kissed Elena, one more time. His lips actually touched her skin. Even if it was for a last time. And before he let himself think more about this beautiful creature that was in front of him, he disappeared from her room. And from the town.

That morning Elena woke up feeling very strange. She felt like she could smell Stefan on her pillow again, although she knew it's impossible. And for some reason, her right cheek burned. But it was a good burn. She stretched, sat on her bed, and then noticed the white paper on her pillow. She reached for it, opened and started reading.

„My dearest Elena,

there are so many things I want to tell you, that I want to explain to you. I guess the first thing I wanted to say is that I didn't left you, at least, that wasn't my intention. But you have to understand that I couldn't let Damon die. I did it for us, for all of us. I know you care for him, and so do I. And even he has a hard time accepting it, I know he cares about me. And we all know he loves you. But I never thought you, or us, is more important than him. I found myself in a situation where Klaus was offering me the cure, and I took it, without even asking for the price. I told him I would do anything. And I did. There are some things I didn't tell you, Elena. I told you that I wasn't always Stefan you know now, that there was a time I killed people, without regretting it. But there are some things I wanted to hide from you, because I'm ashamed of them. I never wanted you to see this side of me, because I don't feel worthy of your love. Person like you should never love a monster like me, and it's a miracle that a monster like me can find something good in his mind to actually care for such a good person like you are. You need to stop looking for me Elena. You'll get yourself killed, and you'll get Damon killed. Klaus can never find out you're alive. You're the reason his plan is not working. And if he finds out you're alive, he'll want to kill you, and I don't know how to stop him. He's much stronger than me. I'm not coming back Elena, I can't. But you have to know, I'm doing this to protect you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't even know I was looking for you until I found you. You made my life better in so many ways, in ways you can't even imagine. I lived for 162 years, and the time I spent with you was the best time of my life, and when I was with you, I felt like I finally have a purpose. My purpose was to love you, and that was enough for me. That will always be enough for me. No other woman made me feel the way you did, and no one ever will. The way you played with my hair, and the way you looked at me, the way you hugged me, that's something that's going to stay with me forever. I never want to shake that feeling off. The way you smile.. God, I love your smile. I especially loved to make you smile, because I had a feeling I'm making a difference in the world. If I can make smile an angel like you, I can do anything. Sometimes, when you put your hand on my chest, I had a feeling my heart started beating again. The first time you touched me, I had a strange feeling. And then I realized, the only reason why it was strange is because it's unfamiliar. Your touch could make my cold skin burn. And when I kissed you for the first time, that was probably the happiest moment in my life. But Elena, you have to realize we can't have that, never again. You need to be safe. And most importantly, you have to be happy. Please Elena, find that happiness, with whoever you want to. I don't want you to wait for me, because for me, years are like seconds, but for you, years are everything. Make the most of your life, do everything you ever wanted to do. Fall in love, get married, have kids. But whatever happens, you have to know that once upon a time you've been loved. Because Elena I loved you the best I could, and I gave you everything I had, and I can only hope that was enough for you. I loved you more than anything in this world, I still do, and because of that I want you to move on. Maybe we'll see each other again one day. It doesn't matter in how many years.. maybe in 10, maybe in 50. Doesn't matter if you're gray and old, you're always going to be the girl I loved the most. And as long as you're walking on this Earth, I'll always be protecting you. And when you leave this world, I'll leave it with you, because I don't want to live in a world without you. I don't want to breathe if we don't share the same air. And maybe then, we'll meet again.

Love, Stefan."

Elena was shaking. Tears were rolling down her cheek. Stefan was saying goodbye to her. But why? Why is he giving up? Deep down, she knew why. Deep down, she understood. She understood Klaus won't let him go just like that. And now, she found out her existence is what's keeping Klaus from going trough his plan, which means, she's in danger. Again. And now, Stefan is not here to protect her. She knew Damon will protect her. Damon was always stronger than Stefan, and Damon could provide her safety. But even though Stefan wasn't as strong, when he took her in his arms, she felt like nothing can't touch her. She felt like his arms are the safest place in the world. She couldn't imagine not seeing Stefan ever again. She couldn't accept the fact there might be years before she sees him again. Only few months passed, and she felt like few centuries flew by her. She wasn't mad at Stefan for saving Damon's life. She was glad Damon lived. But she was mad at the situation. She tried to find people to blame. She tried to blame Stefan for putting himself in that situation, she tried to blame herself for not stopping him, she tried to blame Damon because Stefan cared about him enough to risk everything for him. She even tried to blame Tyler for biting Damon. And then she came to the conclusion there's no one to blame. That's how things work. Things happen, life changes, people you thought are never going to leave you do. She was surprised Stefan was calling himself a monster. Stefan isn't a monster. But he is, he's a vampire. It's in his nature to kill. But he fought so hard against it, he tried to be a better man. He tried to live his life.. as a human. Well, most humanly possible. And she knew thing's could never be the same. She was always blaming Damon for killing all those people, so how can she forgive Stefan now? But.. that's love. It makes you ignore some things, bad things. And it makes you confused. Elena just wanted to tell Stefan how much she loves him, and how much she misses him. And how much she wants him back. Things can't be the same, but maybe they can be better. She was ready to work on that. She knew it would take time, but she was ready to do it. Because she was certain she loves Stefan, and nothing will ever change that. Especially not some stupid thing like distance. Elena knew she has to fight for him, because she's not one of those people who will give up once things get complicated. But she needs to do it rationally, and she needs to do it safely. She can't just throw herself in fire every time there's one. She needs a plan, one that will actually work. And she needs luck. A lots of luck. But she'll bring Stefan home, and they'll be together again. The thing that hurt her more than being away from Stefan, was thinking about how he's feeling. She knew he hates what he's doing, and she knew he fought against it for a long, long time. And it was probably ripping him from the inside. All that guilt, it was probably messing up with his sanity. She knew he was always good like he was when she met him, but she could never imagine him as a killer. And one part of her didn't want to. She wanted to preserve his memory of him as a man she loves, who wouldn't hurt anyone, at least until he comes home. And then they can talk, and they can discuss, and they can decide what next. Together. She's strong. She knew she's strong. She's a warrior, and she's a fighter. She can take it. She can take everything life throws at her. And that's something she learned from Stefan. To never give up, to stay strong, to keep fighting. She got up from her bed, dressed up quickly, tied her hair in a ponytail, got the letter and the keys of her car, and headed over to find Damon.

She got inside of the house in a hurry, and saw Damon sitting in his chair, drinking scotch.

„What's wrong?" – Damon asked partly uninterested, slowly sipping scotch.

„Stefan was in my room last night."

Damon looked at her like she's crazy, then smiled. It wasn't a full smile, more of a half smile. Like he wasn't surprised. But he was.

„And what did he say?" – he asked while slowly getting up and coming closer to her.

„Nothing. I was asleep. But when I woke up.." – she stopped in the middle of the sentence and touched her cheek. It was still burning.

„And how do you know it was Stefan?"

„He left a letter.."

„Of course he did. And how do you know Stefan wrote it?"

„I just know Damon, all right? I just know." – she replied, still holding her hand on the right cheek.

„Let me see" – Damon tried to take the letter from her hands.

„No!" – she screamed. „It's personal."

„Does he say anything about me?" – he asked sarcastically, but Elena knew that he was actually curious.

„No. Well.. yes. He said.. he doesn't regret saving your life."

Damon laughed out loud.

„He should."

„What?"

„That was a stupid move Elena, and you and I both know it. He exchanged the lives of God knows how many innocent people for mine. I never asked to be saved Elena!"

„I can't believe you're actually saying this. He's your brother, he loves you! Of course he wanted to save you, and you know you would do the same for him!"

„I would never be so stupid. What good did he do? Now I have to walk around thinking I'm the one who's responsible for him acting this way. Well I'm not. I never asked for this. And I'm not taking the blame. Those were his selfish choices."

Elena didn't know what to say. She was looking at him, full of anger, but also, full of sadness. And she was worried about him. About the way he feels. She knew this is killing him inside too. He probably does feel responsible for Stefan acting this way, when he knew how hard Stefan fought it.

„Oh Damon.." – she whispered, trying to take his hand.

„Don't do that Elena. What do you want from me?"

„I just wanted to tell you Stefan is not gone. And we need to help him.."

Damon laughed again, before she had a chance to finish the sentence.

„And I suppose you have a plan."

„Not yet."

„I'll tell you what.. you go home, think about it, and I'll be here, getting myself drunk. And when you hold a grasp of some great idea, you call me" – he sat down on the chair and continued drinking his drink.

Elena wasn't in the mood to fight. She wasn't in the mood to explain to Damon the situation and to express her feelings. She had no intention of helping him at the moment, because she knew he wouldn't even accept her help.

„Fine" – she answered, and kept walking to the front door. Damon didn't even look at her, not even once. She sat in her car and started driving. Her cheek started burning up again. „Stefan.." – she thought. „We'll be together again. I can feel it."

When Stefan came back to the apartment, Klaus was still sleeping. But Stefan wasn't tired at all. He saw Elena, he touched her skin with his lips, and for now, that's enough for him. He can hold on to that image for weeks, months.. even years, if it's necessary. He had put his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes. That way, he could see her better.

„Rise and shine" – he heard a rough voice above him. He opened his eyes and saw Klaus.

„Get up, we have work to do."

„I still don't understand what's so important about Chicago" – Stefan said, stretching, like he spent the whole night sleeping in the bed.

„I know you don't, but soon, you'll find out."

„Does this have something with you disappearing yesterday?"

Klaus laughed.

„Indeed."

„Where did you go?"

„I visited an old friend. You would like her, she's a witch."

„A witch?"

„Yes. I thought she can help me about this little problem I'm having. I try to make more hybrids, they bleed to death.. well, you know how it goes."

„And can she?" – Stefan asked curiously.

„She thinks she can. But she needs this one little thing, and we're going to get it. Let's go."

Klaus opened the door of the apartment, and Stefan followed him. They walked few blocks, without saying anything. Stefan was too confused to ask anything, but Klaus had this evil smile on his face, the one he usually wears. They entered a big storage room. There was a coffin in the middle of it. And it was opened. There was a man, laying on the floor. His neck was ripped open.

„Well, I guess she woke up."

He laughed, but Stefan was still confused. He had no idea about who Klaus was talking about.

„Yes, I did. And I'm not happy."

Stefan heard a voice that was coming from the back of the room. He heard foot steps. Klaus was smirking, with eyes wide open. Finally, young woman with a bright blonde hair and long vintage dress showed up. But when she saw Stefan, she stopped walking.

„Stefan.." – she whispered. But Stefan had no idea who she is.

Klaus turned around and smiled to him. Then approached him, put his had on the back of Stefan's neck, looked him in the eyes and said, „now you remember". And so he did. He remembered everything. Klaus, and how they were friends. And the girl that was standing over there, Rebekah.. he cared for her. Once upon a time, he cared about her. He also remembered everything he did back than, and why was Chicago so important to Klaus. All those memories were rushing trough his brain, and he didn't know what to do with them.

„Now.. I need something of yours. That pretty necklace.." – Klaus said, while trying to find the necklace on her neck. Rebekah touched her neck, and when she realized the necklace is not there, here eyes became enormous.

„Where's my necklace?" – she screamed. She tried to look at it in the coffin, but it wasn't there.

Then Stefan remembered. She threw the necklace at him, and then, Klaus made him forget, but he picked it up anyway. And he kept it, and then, he gave it to Elena. What Klaus needs, it's with Elena.

„I remember.. I remember throwing it at you" – she said to Stefan with a teary voice.

„I.. I don't have it" – Stefan said. He was frightened.

„You're lying!" – she screamed.

„No, he's not" – Klaus said, and he was very calm. „I compelled him to forget everything. He didn't remember anything. If you threw the necklace, someone picked it up. Police maybe."

Rebekah sighed, and Klaus was still very calm. Only from the outside. From the inside, he was probably full of rage. Nothing is going the way he planned, and that's probably not making him happy. And Stefan was frightened. Be he knew he has to stay calm too. Klaus can't, by any circumstances doubt him or his loyalty, and he can't find out Elena is alive, or that necklace belongs to her. He knew, that no matter what, he has to protect Elena.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebekah was a flirty little thing. But she was also a little bit spoiled, and she complained a lot. Well, she did spend last 90 years in a coffin, with a dagger in her chest. The world she woke up in was unknown to her. She was fascinated by every little thing she saw, and she played with everything around her like a little child. She kept talking how she misses her old clothes, and how clothes women wear today has no grace. She was confused by all the technology, but she was interested in learning. She wanted to learn about everything that was going on around her. But she had no time to worry about that, at least not until she gets Stefan's attention. Klaus wanted to find her necklace, but Rebekah was to busy with trying to read what Stefan is feeling. Klaus was annoyed with the fact she forgot about her necklace. She came to Stefan, who was standing in front of the window, and took his hands into hers.

„Stefan, don't you love me anymore?" – she asked, concerned. Stefan did not know what to say. He loved her, once. Or he thought he did. From the moment he met Elena, from the moment he fell in love with Elena, he was sure he never loved anything as much as he loves her. Or in a way that he loves her. He was looking at Rebekah's eyes, with mixed feelings of sadness and anger. He can't say he loves her, not with absolute certainty in his voice. She'll read right trough him. He can't say he doesn't love her, because she'll freak out. So he just kept staring at her.

„Give him a break Rebekah, his girlfriend just died" – Klaus interfered.

„Ah yes, saint Elena" – Rebekah pulls her hands from Stefan's and sits on the sofa. „My brother told me about her. I would never say you're the one who would fall in love with a human. It sounds rather silly, since you're a vampire. It's pointless to be with someone when you know you don't have a future together. Well, I guess she has no future now.."

„Yes, Klaus took care of that" – Stefan replied while trying to sit on the sofa next to her. But he didn't say it like he was hurt, or betrayed. He just said it, like he doesn't feel anything. He even added a little smirk after that sentence.

„Yes, what had to be done was done. Now, we have to find the necklace."

„You really think you'll be able to find it after all these years?" – Stefan asked curiously. He knew exactly where the necklace was. And he planned to keep it there.

Klaus whipped him with a look. Stefan smiled, and Rebekah smiled after him. Klaus was not happy with the situation, not happy at all.

„I'm feeling hungry, would you two join me for a meal?" – Stefan finally stood up and kept walking to the door.

„I am" – Rebekah replied enthusiastically. She jumped from the sofa, and in the second she was next to Stefan, holding his hand. He felt uncomfortable. Somehow, her hand did not fit in his. But she kept smiling. She did have a beautiful smile. Not as beautiful as Elena's, though. When Elena smiled, everyone in the room smiled with her. Or at least Stefan thought so.

„Alright, but let's make it quick, I have a lot of work to do" – Klaus responded after looking at them for a minute.

* * *

Dear diary,

Caroline made us watch The Notebook. Again. She enjoyed it, like she always does. One minute she was smiling, the other she was whipping, then she was crying like it's the end of the world. Everything was fine with her and Tyler. More than fine, and she liked to remind everyone of that. I am happy for her, I truly am. She deserves to be happy after everything she has been trough. Jeremy doesn't seem so distant anymore, but Bonnie seems worried. The other day they had a talk, and I heard her crying in his room. When I asked her what was that all about, she didn't want to say. But she doesn't like talking about her and Jeremy, or Jeremy at all in this past couple of days. I wish I can know what's going on. I haven't seen Matt for a while. Poor Matt, he doesn't know how to handle with all of this. And who could blame him. Sometimes, even I snap. Rick seems to be better now when school started again. He has something to do with his time. Him and Damon didn't get any new leads on Stefan for a long time. Sometimes I feel Damon lost hope, if he ever had any. But Damon is just being Damon. One minute he's there for me, and the other he seems to be miles away. I guess I'm the same. Distant. Caroline seems to think so. She keeps saying I should move on with my life. I am, moving. That's all that I've been doing. Moving on, living, trying to forget everything that has happened. But it's hard to move your body once you left your heart in some other place. I won't be able to completely move on until Stefan comes home, and God knows when will that be. Sometimes I feel that everything is lost, that he's gone forever and that I'll never see him again. We don't know where he is at the point. But I can feel him out there. And that feeling lights up hope in me. I keep reading his letter, everyday before bed time. I keep thinking about his words, and in a second, all the sadness I feel, becomes anger. How does he dare to tell me to move on? He does he dare to tell me to stop looking for him? He never gave up on me, why does he think I'm going to give up on him? Stefan knows better than anyone that when I put my mind into something, I don't give up just like that. Bottom line is that I miss him. Sometimes I wake up, and I want to be kissed by him or held by him. I want to get that unexplainable feeling I got every time he took me in his arms. I miss that feeling, like everything is right with the world. Like there's no one other than us. But Damon is not making this easier for me. He's constantly around me, at least physically. And when he looks at me, my brain shuts down. I still haven't decided if that's a good or a bad thing, but sometimes it makes me feel uncomfortable. Caroline told me she knows I'm attracted to Damon. At that moment I asked myself, am I? I probably am. Who wouldn't be? But Damon.. is not Stefan. No one is Stefan. There's only one Stefan, and he's gone. And I want him back. I need him back.

Elena was laying on Stefan's bed. She kept looking at the last sentence she wrote. She needs Stefan back. Without Stefan, she doesn't feel like Elena anymore. It's like she's back in the beginning. Every trace of joy and happiness Stefan brought to her when he came to her life, he took with himself when he left. All she had were memories. And sometimes they had hurt her so much, that she wanted to ask Damon to take them away. But the next moment, she wanted to slap herself for even thinking about it. How could she ever want someone to take Stefan away from her?

„Elena!" – she heard Bonnie's voice from downstairs, and then she heard footsteps on the stairs. She was surprised to hear Bonnie, since she rarely entered the house. And now she was coming to Stefan's room.

Elena got up from the bed, but before she managed to come closer to the door, Bonnie appeared with big brown book in her hands. She looked tired, like she needs a break. She was trying to catch her breath. Jeremy was right behind her, trying to catch Bonnie from behind, but as soon as he grabbed her arm, she pulled back. Elena looked at his brother who tried to avoid any eye contact, but she could feel he's sad. She took the book out of Bonnie's hands and told her to go an sit on the bed. Bonnie felt uncomfortable, sitting on Stefan's bed, but she was so tired from running that she had no other choice. She glanced over Stefan's room. It reminded her of.. Stefan. Everything in his room was screaming his name. Then she noticed the picture of him and Elena on the dresser. She smiled. Memories are important, she remembered he once said to Elena. In that moment she noticed Damon on the door. He was standing there with a serious look on his face, dressed like he was usually dressed. Bonnie didn't know did he had any other clothes, except black pants, black shirts.. and black leather jacket. His hair was unusually greasy, though. Damon caught her staring at him, so she moved her look over to Elena who was opening her book.

„What's this all about?" – Damon asked curiously, while trying to see what's Elena doing, over her shoulder.

„I don't know" – Elena replied. „Bonnie?"

Bonnie was still trying to catch her breath. She looked at Jeremy who was now looking at Stefan's book collection. Then she looked at Elena, who had a curious look on her face.

„I was reading it. Me and Jeremy were trying to find the solution to his problem.."

„Problem?" – Elena interrupted her.

„I'll tell you later, let Bonnie finish, this is important" – Jeremy told her. Elena looked at him with a lot of affection, then turned around and gave Bonnie an eye signal to continue.

„I think I found the way to kill Klaus" – she said.

There was a silence in the room. No one knew what to say, but everyone wondered how. Damon and Elena kept looking at each other, then looked at Bonnie, and finally at Jeremy, who was smiling by the book shelf.

„That's impossible" – Damon ignored her. „Klaus is invincible."

Elena rolled her eyes. She didn't understand Damon. Whenever someone had a theory on how to defeat Klaus and bring Stefan home, Damon tried to find a flaw in it. Elena guessed he didn't like to get his hopes up, because if the plan really doesn't work, he would be left disappointed. But Elena wasn't like that. She had hope, for every single little thing they came across, she had hope. And she didn't understand why Damon couldn't be that way too.

„No one is invincible Damon" – Bonnie replied. „From what I've read, everyone and everything has its week spot. So that got me thinking, and I did a little research. And I think I found Klaus' week spot. Something like Achilles heel" – she got up, took the book from Elena's hands and started searching. „Klaus had to sacrifice a vampire, a werewolf and a doppelganger to break the curse. And so he did.. but witches always like to leave one part out. The key to making more hybrids like himself, is the blood of the doppelganger. Stefan said you're the reason he can't make more hybrids, and I believe he'll do everything to keep Klaus from finding out that you're alive. Because he needs your blood.. and I'm not sure does Klaus know that or not. But like I said, witches like to leave the important parts out.. here. Here it says that hybrids are weakest when it's the full moon. I don't know why, but I guess it's because they have both vampire and werewolf in them, both of which are night creatures and both parts try to get out. So the wolf part is weakening the vampire part.. and the other way around. And all you have to do is.. take away his heart."

„It's really simple as that?" – Elena asked.

„It's never simple as that" – Damon replied, standing so close to Elena that she could feel his warm breath on her ear. At first, she felt a slight uncomfort, but then she relaxed because she was used to Damon doing that kind of stuff.

„He's right, it's not simple. The time of the full moon maybe is the weakest point for Klaus, but he is still strong. He still has fast reflexes, and everything else that comes with being a hybrid. This is just the only time when it's possible to kill him. The only advantage we may have is the element of surprise.. since I found this in my family's grimoire, I don't know does Klaus know this fact" – Bonnie tried to explain.

„But what kind of use is this for us? We still don't know where he is. He could be in Japan all that we know" – Damon replied.

„Then we're going to look for him in Japan. And if we don't find him there, we're going to look for him on the moon if we think he's there. I'm going to look for him in the every corner of the Earth if I have to, but I will find him" – Elena said while looking at Damon with her serious face on.

„Why? What if Stefan doesn't want to be found? Do you have any idea how hard is it going to be for him? Thing's are never going to be the same Elena, not for him, and not for you. Stefan you once knew is gone. Even if he comes back physically, he won't really come back.. not for years. And for him, years are nothing. But for you, years are everything. Your whole life will pass you by while you're waiting for him, and that's one thing Stefan never wanted for you" – Damon was practically screaming at her, while holding her face with his hands.

„I can help him. I did it before" – she said with tears in her eyes.

„This is not like before" – Damon pulled his hands back. „What you saw before, that was nothing."

„God Damon, why are you so afraid to help him? I know you don't hate him, I know you want him back as much as I do. But what does keep you from moving? Are you so scared to fail? We have to try Damon, we have to. Because that person out there, that's not Stefan. That is someone who's eating up Stefan alive, and every single day we wait to move and find him, is one day closer until he completely disappears. We have to try and help him Damon because we love him, and because everything he did.. he did for us."

„Are you saying this is my fault? I never asked him to do what he did" – Damon screamed.

„No Damon, you didn't. Be he still did it. Because he loves you. He loves you enough to leave everything he loved.. including me. It's not your fault Damon, but after everything, you owe him that. You can at least try to help him. I'm not asking you to succeed, I'm just asking you to try."

Damon didn't know what to say. Emotions were piling up in him. Anger, fury, sadness.. but he knew Elena is right. He knew that at least he has to try to help Stefan. Because his brother did the same for him. He looked at Elena with affection, same kind of affection Elena looked at Jeremy with earlier, and both Elena and Bonnie had noticed that affection in Damon's eyes. Bonnie wasn't sure was that affection there because of Elena or because of Stefan, but Elena was glad to see it, because she had a feeling she finally got trough him.

„Fine, Elena. We will do it your way" – Damon finally agreed. Elena generously nodded to him.

„Where do we start?" – Elena asked Bonnie.

„Well, first we need to find Stefan. We can do that with a locators spell. I just need Damon's blood, because he's related to Stefan.. and that will show us where Stefan is.. Oh and a map."

„Bonnie, that means we could have found Stefan days ago.. why didn't you say anything?"

„Elena.. honestly, would that help? What would you do if you knew where he was? You couldn't do anything.. now, we have something."

Elena knew Bonnie was right. She would probably go to find Stefan without even thinking, and she would get herself in some mess others would have to clean up after. But still, it would be nice if she knew where Stefan was.

„Let's do it" – Damon said while grabbing the letter opener from Stefan's desk. „Jeremy, there's a map in the library, go and get it" – Damon practically ordered him, but without hesitation, Jeremy went downstairs.

Few minutes later he came back with a map. He gave it to Bonnie, and she spreaded it over Stefan's desk. Damon had cut his hand with a letter opener and his blood dripped over the map. Then Bonnie shut her eyes, and concentrated. Blood moved.

„Here he is."

„Chicago?" – Elena was surprised.

„Yes" – Bonnie replied.

„Fine. Now we only need a plan. And then we can go" – Damon said.

„Just like that?" – Elena asked curiously.

„Just like that" – Damon replied. „But we're not going anywhere without a plan."

„Fine by me."

* * *

Stefan was standing in front of the window, thinking about one thing he knew he should forget about. Elena. But he couldn't. He could never forget her. Memories are all he has now. And sometimes he though he can live with that. Because no matter how many life's he lives, time he spent with Elena will always be the best time of all of his lifetimes. But there were times when he wanted to hug her or kiss her.. or just look at her. And those times made him go crazy.

Rebekah was getting annoying, probably because she kept acting like a brat. She was constantly telling him how bored she is.. and she was constantly talking. Most of the times, Stefan didn't know what the hell she was talking about. But Klaus was out, and he told Stefan to keep an eye on his sister. But Rebekah constantly wanted to be in the center of attention, but Stefan wasn't remotely interested in her. He finally calmed her down by buying her some magazine. She was silent for more than 5 minutes now, and Stefan thought that was a blessing.

The front door opened. No, someone pushed them. Hard. It was Klaus. He did not look happy. Both Stefan and Rebekah looked at him.

„Interesting thing just happened" – Klaus said. „I was with my witch. She found Rebekah's necklace" – he kept looking at Stefan.

Stefan knew what that meant. He knew Klaus knows Elena is alive. And he knew Klaus will try to kill her now. But he was looking at him, as calm as possible, while Klaus was stabbing his with his icy look.

„Congratulations Stefan, you're going home."


	5. Chapter 5

Elena was sitting on the little wall in front of Salvatore house. She didn't like to call it Damon's house, because it was Stefan's house also, although he's not here at the moment. And she didn't like to call it Stefan's house, because it was Damon's house too, after all. It was also her house. But at the moment, it was nobody's home. She was thinking about this place.. this is where she and Stefan first kissed. It seems so long ago. Like few centuries passed her by since that event. This house holds on so many memories. Both good and bad ones. Mostly good. Every moment she and Stefan spent in that house is worth remembering, and every single moment they had erases all the bad that happened in there.

„What are you thinking about?" – she heard a voice coming from behind her. She turned her head and saw Damon standing on the door. He slowly started walking, and sat next to her.

„Nothing" – Elena replied, playing with her own fingers.

There was a tension between her and Damon. She was mad and angry at him, for having to be convinced Stefan needs saving. But at the same time she wanted to hug him and tell him everything is going to be fine. But she was afraid of how he might react. When it comes to Stefan, when it comes to her, when it comes to them. She wasn't afraid that Damon will hurt her, she knew Damon wouldn't hurt her, but she was afraid he might take a step back. That he might take a step back in his shell.

„Elena.. I wanted to apologize to you" – he said, looking at her hands while she was playing with her fingers.

„For what?"

„For the way I acted. I want to help you save Stefan. But what if he can't be saved?"

„You can't think like that, Damon. If you keep thinking like that, you won't ever be able to save him."

„But I can't think like you, Elena. I've seen people fail so many times. I can't be an eternal optimist after everything that has happened. I admire you for being one.. but I can't."

Elena saw the pain in his eyes. She knew he felt responsible for what is happening to Stefan, even though he didn't make him do anything he did. Elena could swear Damon was lying awake at night, thinking about what could he do to save his brother, or thinking of the scenarios where he never got bitten. She realized Damon cares about Stefan more than she initially thought, but that he's afraid of failing him. Of not being able to save him. Since Stefan saved him. He saved his life. Damon probably felt like he needs to do the same with Stefan. But Elena still couldn't tell does Damon want to save him because he wants to repay to him, or because he misses him and wants him safe. There were times when Damon was an open book to her, but there were times when she couldn't even think of one thing he was thinking about.

Elena stopped playing with her fingers and tilted her head. She didn't know what to say to Damon, so she smiled at him. Not with a full smile, but with a half smile. She didn't have enough strength to smile, but she wanted to show him that she understands. Damon kept looking at her face, and then, his eyes were on her lips. Elena was waiting for Damon to wake up from that trans, but after a while, he started leaning towards her. She didn't know what to say, or what to do, but with every second he was one step closer to kissing her. He kept his eyes on her lips, although she was trying to make an eye contact with him. And then, when his lips were so close to hers, she had put a finger on them.

„Damon.." – she whispered. „I love you. You know that. But my heart belongs to Stefan. No, not just my heart. My soul, and my body. I'm his, and he's mine. I love you Damon, and I will never stop caring for you, but I'm in love with Stefan. I'm his. Forever."

Now Damon made eye contact with her. There was no anger or madness in his eyes, but pure sadness. Elena still held her finger between hers and Damon's lips, since he didn't back down. He just kept staring at her, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't wanted to hurt him anymore than she already did. Since Stefan left, they were closer then ever. Damon was her biggest support, but at the times, her biggest enemy, because of his stubbornness. That made him his biggest enemy too. But in all that time they spent together, she never even once doubted her feelings for Stefan. She knew they were real, and they were enough to keep her alive. She didn't even need air, and long as she had his love.

„Well.. when the cat is away, mice will play" – there was a voice coming from the woods. Both Damon and Elena jumped on their feet. It was Klaus. He was dragging Stefan's lifeless body behind him. There was also a blonde haired girl following him. She kept staring at Stefan like he's going to run away any minute now.

„Klaus.." – Elena whispered. Then she looked at Stefan. „What did you do to him?" – she silently asked, with muffled voice.

„Don't worry love, he'll be fine. He's just tired. Breaking spine multiple times does that to a vampire."

Rebekah coughed.

„How rude of me. This is Rebekah, my sister" – Klaus said while pointing at Rebekah.

Both Damon and Elena looked at her, but she still kept her eyes on Stefan. Especially on the piece of wood that was in his back. For a moment, Elena thought the girl actually cared about Stefan.

„Sister?" – Elena asked surprised.

„Yes. And Katerina is not the only crazy ex you have to be worried about" – Klaus replied while smiling. Then Elena realized, it wasn't he imagination, the girl really did care about Stefan.

„So, you're alive" – Klaus said while letting go off Stefan's hand. „That's not a good thing. You should be dead. What are we going to do about that?"

Damon stepped in front of Elena.

„Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her" – Klaus said when he saw Damon was ready to protect Elena. „Yet."

Stefan finally woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, coughed and moaned. He sat and tried to pull the wooden branch out of his back. Rebekah fell on her knees and helped Stefan get rid of the wood that was stuck in his back. He looked in front of him, but all that he could see were the line of trees. Plus, his eyesight was still blurry. Finally, Rebekah pulled the branch out of his back and put it on the ground, and Stefan moaned in pain.

„Where are we?" – Stefan asked Rebekah silently, while trying to get up.

„Ah, Stefan is awake." Stefan heard Klaus' voice behind him.

He slowly gets up on his feet and turns around. Rebekah was standing next to him, trying to help him get up. Klaus was smiling at him. And Damon was there. And then she saw her, standing behind his brother. She had tears in her eyes, and her hands were shaking. She was scared, but she tried to act tough. She had that face expression, like she's fearless. But Stefan knew her heart, and he knew she's scared. He saw Elena, and then he knew he's home.

„I guess this is the part where you're going to came up with more lies about why you didn't tell me she's alive?" – Klaus asked Stefan while looking at him seriously.

Rebekah moved away from them and sat on the wall in front of the house, but she wasn't close to Damon and Elena. She was far enough that she doesn't have to look at them, but close enough to notice if something weird is happening. Stefan was standing speechless in front of Klaus. He did not know what to say or what to do, he just kept staring at Elena who was hiding behind Damon.

„Damon, look.." – Elena pointed to the sky. „Full moon" – she whispered.

„I'm on it" – Damon answered.

Klaus was still talking to Stefan. Elena couldn't hear about what they're talking about. Honestly, there wasn't that much talking going on. It more looked like Klaus was giving some kind of a lecture to Stefan. Stefan tried not to make eye contact with either Elena or Klaus, but he kept looking at the ground. Damon was slowly moving from Elena. Rebekah was staring at her fingernails, and she did not looked amused. She looked like she was bored, but she had that childish smile on her face while she was going trough every nail on her hand. Damon tried not to be noticed by her, or by Klaus. And with time, he was almost behind Klaus. Just few steps behind him.

„She's wearing my necklace!" – they heard Rebekah screaming. „This girl is wearing my necklace! Why is she wearing my necklace?"

Rebekah was standing few feet from Elena, but she was looking at her with so much hatred in her eyes that it seemed she's going to rip her open. And she wanted to. She picked up the branch that was in Stefan's back and came right after Elena. She was fast. But Stefan was faster. Rebekah was in front of Elena, ready to kill her, and Elena closed her eyes. But as soon as she raised the wooden branch, Stefan stood in front of Elena and Rebekah stabbed Stefan right in the neck. He moaned, and he fell on his knees. But as soon as he fell on his knees, Elena fell on hers too, and the next second she was holding Stefan in her arms.

„Stefan!" – she cried.

She had put his head on her lap. She caressed his head, while going with her fingers trough his hair. Stefan was in pain. But then his eyes met Elena's. Tears were rolling down her cheek, and he wanted to do everything to make her stop crying. He wanted to protect her from every harm. And he felt like he failed her. He couldn't keep Klaus away from her. He didn't even want to think about what will happen next, and what will Klaus do. What will Rebekah do. She saw her standing in front of him, and she looked confused. Then he looked back at Elena, who had so much love in her eyes. And he wondered how can she still love him, after everything he did. He wondered does she even know what he did. But he also felt relief.. if the woman he loves so much, this perfect and innocent creature, can forgive him everything he did, maybe one day he'll able to find peace. Maybe he'll be able to redeem himself. He doesn't need anything in return. But if she's able to forgive him, maybe one day.. he'll be able to forgive himself.

„Do you want me to pull it out?" – Elena asked. Her voice was shaking.

Stefan could not speak, and he could not nod his head. So he tried to find Elena's hand. And he did. Her left hand was on his chest, and he reached for it. And he took it into his. And once he squeezed it, he never wanted to let it go. Elena understood his signal. She took the branch in her hands and pulled it out quickly. Stefan moaned in pain, but as soon as Elena stroked his hair one more time, every trace of pain disappeared from his body.

„He loves her, don't you understand?" – Klaus told Rebekah.

„Do you?" – Damon asked.

He was standing right behind Klaus. And in the moment Klaus turned around, Damon had put his hand in Klaus' chest. Klaus looked surprised, and shocked. He actually felt pain. He actually felt his body getting numb while Damon was squeezing his heart in his hand. He was looking Klaus right in the eyes, while he was slowly taking his heart trough his body. Like he was trying to punish him for everything he did to Stefan. But Damon knew, even if he was doing this to Klaus for a century, it wouldn't be enough to harm him as much as he harmed Stefan. He could see the surprise and pain in Klaus' eyes. Rebekah was watching everything, but she was in too much of a shock to actually help her brother. Stefan was as surprised as she was. Damon finally ripped his heart out. Klaus' body fell on the ground, and Damon dropped his heart from his hand. Rebekah was standing there in shock, she wanted to kneel down and help her brother, but instead she turned to Stefan who was now sitting.

„Why don't you love me anymore, Stefan? What did I do wrong?" – Rebekah asked with tears in her eyes.

„You did nothing wrong" – Stefan replied. „There's just someone who did everything right. More than right" – he looked at Elena.

Rebekah cleaned her teary eyes, once again looked at her brother, than at Damon, and in the speed of light, she disappeared in the woods. Damon was ready to go after her, but Stefan stopped him.

„Don't. She won't cause any problems. She's just.. confused" – Stefan said.

He stood up on his feet, and came closer to his brother. He looked him in the eyes. He seemed scared, and sad, and happy.. and many other things. And he felt all of that in the same time. Stefan was no different. They were both overwhelmed.

„Thank you" – Stefan finally managed to say something. He had put his hands on Damon's shoulders, and then, he hugged him.

„You're welcome.. brother" – Damon taped Stefan on his back.

„Now, let's get you inside."

Elena ran to open the front door, so Stefan can enter the house. She wanted to show him nothing has changed. She wanted to take him to his room and show him that everything is in its place. She also wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to hold him. But she knew she's not going to. Not tonight, at least. She knew Stefan. It's going to get a lot of time for him to get back to normal. He won't be able to forgive himself. But she will be there for him. And she will do everything in her power to help him. And now she was sure Damon will too.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena tried to show Stefan nothing has changed, but she was wrong. Everything has changed. No, he wasn't a completely different person, but in the same time, he was. Every time Elena walked in the room, time froze. He wanted to keep that image of her in his mind forever, but somehow, it always got tarnished by some awful memory of the time he spent with Klaus. 4 months passed since Damon killed Klaus, and they haven't heard from Rebekah since then. Stefan had some problems with trying to get off blood again. A lot of problems, actually. But Damon was persistent. He kept locking him in the basement every time he saw Stefan might lose it. He was harsh, as always, but Stefan knew that's the best approach and that Damon means best. If he didn't care, and if he didn't mean best, he would let him go to kill whoever he wants to. He noticed his brother is acting strange around Elena. Not strange, but different than before Stefan left. That made him wonder, but he never did. He felt like he has no right to. Elena was strong and she never lost hope. Her eyes always seemed teary, but she never shred even one tear. Stefan wasn't surprised, he always knew Elena is strong. But at the same time he felt like she doesn't have to be. At least he didn't want her to be strong for him because he hated the fact he's the one who's causing her all the pain. Caroline came to the house daily, and she was always in a good mood. That instantly put Stefan in a good mood because Caroline had a gift to make everyone smile. She reminded him of Lexi so much, and that reminded him of how much he misses his best friend. But in the same time he felt blessed to have Caroline as his friend, because she was always the one who was able to look at things from the positive, but yet realistic side. Bonnie came with her few times, but she never knew what to say, so she just smiled and nodded. Caroline was the one who was good with words. But it was different with Elena. Every time he looked into her eyes, he saw every person he killed or harmed. When she tried to touch him, he was always one step ahead of her and he got away. He didn't understand how can she look at him and see something more than a monster, or a killer. He didn't understand why would she want to touch him, or kiss him, or hold him when she knew what he did, and when she knew he's still struggling. Why wasn't she afraid? But if there was something in this world that made sense to him, it was Elena. He was sure of one thing, and that was that he loved her, and that he will always love her. He loved her even before he met her, and he wasn't even aware he was searching for her until he found her. Once he found her, his whole existence made complete and utter sense, and he finally understood why mother nature kept him alive for so many years. He was supposed to love Elena Gilbert with his whole heart and soul, and when he was able to show her how much he loves her, was the only time in his life when he was able to find peace. His home was where Elena was. It really didn't matter if it was his house, or her house, or some place on the other side of the Earth where everything was unknown. Where Elena was, that was where he belonged. But every time she looked at him, he looked away. And every time she tried to reach for his hand, he trembled and pulled it away. Elena was the most beautiful and most precious gift he ever got, and holding her in his arms would be a greatest reward. But right now, Stefan felt like he doesn't deserve to be rewarded.

When Elena entered the Salvatore house, she tried to find Damon to let him know she came to visit Stefan. Damon really tried to keep an eye on his brother, and he insisted everyone to check with him before they visit Stefan. Caroline found that behavior funny, probably because she wasn't used to it. None of them were. But she couldn't find Damon anywhere, so she started going up to Stefan's room. She was shaking and her heart was beating fast. She felt like that every time she came to visit Stefan in these past couple of months. She was always afraid of how will he react. Most of the times he seemed so distant, although Caroline was telling a different story. Every time she came back from visiting him, she said he even smiled few times and that he's much better than he was yesterday. But whenever Elena came in the room he seemed nervous, and lost. He rarely made eye contact with her, and every time she reached to touch him, he cleverly backed down. But still, she could notice that little smile on his face whenever she walked in a room, and the way his eyes glowed every time she tried to be affectionate. Her heart was beating faster and faster, and when she was standing in front of his door, she felt like her heart got stuck in her throat. The doors were half opened, and Elena peaked in the room. She saw Stefan sitting on the bed, with something in his hands. He was looking at the item with so much love and affection, and you could see his heart breaking right in his eyes. He had a half smile on his face, that one second disappeared, and the other appeared again. It was hard for Elena to watch him like that, because she desperately wanted to help him, but was unable to. She finally decided to to walk into the room. She opened the door, and saw what Stefan is holding in his hands. It was a picture. Picture of them. As soon as Stefan saw her coming in he had put the picture on the bed, upside down. She smiled to him, and he tried to smile back.

„How are you feeling?" – she asked while putting her bag on the floor.

„Fine. As usual" – he replied. She sat on the bed next to him.

It was awkward. And it was intense. They both kept looking at each other, then Stefan tried to break that eye contact by looking at anything in the room other than her.

„I saw your wish" – she finally said something.

„My wish?" – Stefan was genuinely confused.

Elena remembered he doesn't know anything about it, it was completely out of his memory. She told him to wait a minute, then she reached down for her bag. She searched for a while, until she found a glass ball. Stefan recognized it. He knew Damon took it, and he knew he will give it to Elena. But he still didn't understand what does the ball have to do with his wishes. Elena had put the ball in his hand.

„Break it" – she said.

Stefan looked confused while he was tossing the ball from one hand to another. He remembered he has to protect the ball, and now Elena was telling him to break it.

„Trust me, Stefan" – Elena smiled to him.

And he did. He trusted her. And he broke the ball.

And in that moment, he remembered. Everything was back in his head, where it was supposed to be. Where impossible can become possible. It was easier living without it. Living without the knowledge what they could have. But in the same time he felt empty without it. Without a wish that made him reach for more. Then he looked at Elena.

„You weren't supposed to see that, Elena.." – he said quietly.

„I'm glad I did. Stefan.. it's beautiful. And I could feel everything. Everything you felt, everything I felt.. it was wonderful. I never felt happiness like that before, and now when I did, I want to achieve it, for real. With you" – Elena was moving closer and closer to him.

„What's the point, Elena? It's impossible.."

„Nothing's impossible. More than a year ago, if someone told me that my best friend is a witch, and that my boyfriend is going to be a vampire.. and that Caroline is going to become one, I'd tell them they're insane. But everything happened, and who are we to say something is impossible?"

Elena was watching Stefan right in the eyes. She reached for his hand, and she placed it in her own. He tried to pull away, but this time, she held on to it tightly. He wanted to look anywhere but into her eyes, but he couldn't. Once he looked deep into her eyes, after all this time, he saw everything he was missing while he was gone and while he was pushing her away, and he started to miss it deeply. They say eyes are windows to a person's soul, and what he saw in Elena's eyes was far more beautiful than anyone could ever imagine. He saw the kindness of her spirit, and the honesty of the child inside of her. He saw how big her heart is, and that she is prepared to love unconditionally. He tried to look away, but he couldn't, because everything he ever loved and wanted was right in front of him. How can a person look away from that? Elena kept staring into his eyes, and then her looked moved down to his lips. She leaned over, while still holding his hand in hers, and kissed him. It wasn't a kiss, it was more of a peck on the lips. But Stefan did not kiss her back. So she kissed him again, and again. Stefan tried to pull back.

„Stefan, don't shut me down, please" – she whispered while holding to his hand tightly.

She kissed his lips, again.

„Do you know how much I love you, Stefan?" – she asked, then kissed his lips one more time. „I love you so much. I was ready to look for you on the other side of this planet. You asked me to let you go, but I couldn't. How could I ever let you go?" – she pulled her fingers trough his hair, caressed his cheek, then kissed him. He did not kiss back. „I never loved anyone the way I love you. I never will. You're the man I'm supposed to be with."

She kissed him, but this time, he kissed her back. She was surprised, but glad. He pulled his hand from hers, just so he can stroke her cheek. Then he kissed her like he used to kiss her before. Just this time, it was better. After so much time apart, it felt sweeter. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her neck.. he practically kissed every part of her face. She stopped him just so she can hug him. She hugged him hard, and she never wanted to let go. She found sanctuary in his arms, and she was afraid someone will take him away from her, again.

„I'm not going anywhere. Never again" – he said. She looked at him, surprised. It was like he could read her thoughts.

„Don't look so surprised. I know you. I know every thought, every doubt, every fear you hide in that pretty head of yours. I know every one of your smiles, and I know the way your heart beats. I know every single breath you take. I know the way you yawn in the morning, and how many times you brush your hair. But the thing I know the best about you, is the way you love."

„Stefan.." – she whispered. Her eyes were full of tears, but not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. He had put a finger on her lips, and then kissed her again. And after that kiss, they fell on the bed together.

Stefan was on top of her, and she was trying to take off his shirt. He kept on kissing her neck, and she kept pulling her fingers trough his hair. Stefan knew how to touch her in all the right places. He knew how to make her skin crawl in a good way, and he knew where she likes to be kissed the most. When she was making love to Stefan, she wished they can stay in that state forever. State of no worries, but pure pleasure mixed with love and happiness. When she was making love to Stefan, she never wanted to sleep with anyone else, or kiss anyone else. She was completely his, and she wouldn't like it any other way. Stefan knew how to treat her perfectly. He treated her like she was the most precious thing in the world, because to him, she was. She was his everything. Every dream he ever had was about her, every wish, every thought he had somehow included her. He wanted her and he needed her even before he met her. When he was making love to her, it was like he's doing it for the first and the last time in his life.

They both felt happiness. And for a moment it seemed like the Earth stopped moving, like for a second all laws of natures did not apply, and like there was only them. Like nothing else existed, but them, and the moment they were sharing. They became one, their souls and their hearts connected, and Elena kissed Stefan like she wanted to be kissed, and Stefan kissed Elena like he wanted to be kissed. They treated each other like they would treat themselves. Stefan was going trough Elena's hair, kissing her cheeks every few seconds. She was breathing on his neck, and she could feel the hair on the back of his neck crawling. She had put both of her hands on his head, pulled it from her face, looked him in the eyes, and smiled. He smiled back to her. Then she had let go of his head, and he went on kissing her neck. Then she closed her eyes, because she trusted Stefan completely. And while they were making love, Stefan always made her feel safe. Like there's nothing in the world that could ever hurt her. Other than that, he made her feel wanted, and loved, and appreciated. And every time he looked her in the eyes, she had a feeling that she's someones everything, and that was more than enough.

Elena knew that living without Stefan would be like living without the other part of her soul. Although she was young and in the eyes of some, still a child, her heart was older than anyone could ever imagine, and her soul called for Stefan's when her body needed saving. Stefan made her complete. She could never live without Stefan, because living without him would be like living without one part of herself. Stefan was her lover, her best friend, her protector, her shoulder to cry on, a person she can tell anything that is on her mind, someone who knows how she's feeling just by glancing at her face, and someone who feels how strong her heart is without even putting his hand on her chest. Stefan was her strength and her love, he was her equal because he completed the puzzle that Elena Gilbert is, but he was also her opposite because he was his own person, with his own thoughts and feelings. Stefan is someone who walked in her life when she needed him the most, and without him, she would be at the beginning. There was no life without Stefan. At least not a happy one.

Stefan held Elena in his arms. He was holding her like a child that needs protection, and like a woman that needs love. He kept kissing her forehead and stroking her hair, and Elena was laying on his bare chest, every now and then looking up so she would be sure he's still there. From time to time she could swear she heard his heart beating, but he always told her that hers is beating hard enough for both of them. Elena was touching Stefan's lips with her fingers, slowly teasing him, then she would lift her head up and kiss him. After every kiss she would smile, and while she was kissing him, she could feel his lips curving in a smile too. In the moments like this, Stefan knew Elena is the only thing he needs to be happy and to be whole. She accepted the parts of him that he himself didn't like, and even when he didn't like who or what he is, he loved the person he is when he's with her. Because Elena was making everything better, and having love of a woman as amazing as Elena was, made him feel worthy, and it made him feel human. Elena was the most beautiful gift he ever received, and in the same time, she was giving him the most beautiful gift someone could ask for.. she gave him her heart, and in the same time, she was carrying his on the palm of her hand. And after everything, when he was with Elena, world seemed to be such a better and more beautiful place than it is.


	7. Chapter 7

For the last couple of days, Elena was feeling really bad. She was weak, and sleepy, and nauseous. Everything she had put in her mouth had a bad taste, and she couldn't keep the food down. Bonnie and Caroline were worried about her, and tried to help her in any way possible. After a week, they made her to go and see the doctor, where they made a blood test and told her the results will be up in the next few days. But she didn't say anything to Stefan about it, because she didn't want to worry him. And she made Caroline and Bonnie promise they won't tell him either. It didn't matter how bad she felt, when Stefan took her in his arms, all the pain went away. When her skin touched his, it was like they melted in one person, and she knew nothing can harm her until she is with him. Whenever he took her in his arms, he felt her heart under his skin, and she realized that's where her heart has always been. That's why, when she was with him, he made her feel complete. But Stefan noticed something is wrong with Elena. He thought she's afraid of losing him again. Sometimes, when he was half sleep, he would hear her waking up next to him, then laying her head on his chest and intertwining her fingers with his. He would always put his other arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer to him, so she could feel even more sure he's not going anywhere. He also loved the feeling of her body pressing next to his. She was so warm, and every move she made with her fingers was so caring. Sometimes, early in the morning, when she thought he's still sleeping, she drew a little heart on his bare chest, then put her ear on it and made tik tok sounds. Then she climbed on him, and kissed him right on the lips. He could feel smile curving on her lips every time, and he couldn't ask for a better way to wake up. Then he rolled her over, and kissed her back. He wanted to give her the world. He wanted to show her every place worth seeing, and he wanted her to hear every melody worth hearing. He wanted to take her to the highest mountain, and take a walk in the longest street in the world. He wanted to spend forever with her. He wanted to wake up every day with her by his side, smiling to him like no other woman smiled. But he already had a forever with her. Every moment they spent together was the best moment in his life, and that is something he's going to remember for the rest of his life. And after.

„I'm fine, Caroline" – Elena said for the hundred time. „It's probably just food poisoning."

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for him to come with Elena's blood results. He called her yesterday and told her he wants to see her first thing in the morning. At the time, she was with Bonnie and Caroline, and they both insisted on coming with her.

„If it's just food poisoning, why did he ask you to come here first thing in the morning? Food poisoning is something you can tell the person over the phone about" – Caroline kept talking, but both Elena and Bonnie seemed annoyed by it.

„I'm sorry.. but it's just that.. you're happy. And Stefan is happy. We're all happy. And I would like it to stay that way. So I'm worried about you.."

Elena looked at Caroline with great affection, then she had put her hand on the top of hers, and smiled.

„But I'm fine Caroline. I'll be fine."

Caroline smiled back.

„Sorry for keeping you wait that long" – older man with bushy black hair came in the room. His white coat was stained with coffee on his right sleeve, and in that arm he carried a white file with Elena's name of it. He sat down by his desk, and all three ladies were looking at him anxiously. He opened the file, and little half smile appeared on his face. For a moment, that made all three of them feel a little better, but then he tilted his head up.

„Well, Elena, congratulations" – he said while spreading his hands. „You're pregnant."

All three of them looked at him with shock. Caroline was so close to laughing, but she knew she shouldn't. She knew it's impossible, and the whole thing sounded funny. So she kept looking at Bonnie, who on the other hand, had a dead serious look on her face. That made Caroline erase that little smirk off her face too. Elena kept looking at the file, then back at the doctor who was still smiling.

„That's impossible.." – Elena said.

„Well, do you have a boyfriend?" – the doctor asked.

„Yes" – she answered quickly.

„Are you sexually active with him?"

„Yes.." – this time she replied little less loud, like she was ashamed. She even blushed a little. She never discussed her sexual life with Bonnie or Caroline.

„Are you on the pill?" – the doctor asked seriously.

„No.." – this time, Elena was looking at her feet.

„You use condoms?"

This time she looked back at the doctor. No, she doesn't use condoms, because her boyfriend is a 163 years old vampire who can't procreate. But of course, she couldn't tell him that, so she silently replied, „Yes."

„Well, condoms are not 100% secure. We can repeat the test again, but I assure you, it'll give the same result. Didn't you notice the symptoms?"

That made Elena think. All the weakness she felt, sleepiness, nausea, the fact she threw up almost every morning. And her period was late, but she thought.. well, she doesn't know what the hell she thought, but pregnancy never even popped up in her mind. Because it's impossible.

„No, that's fine" – Elena replied. She got up from the chair, which made Caroline and Bonnie also get up.

„You should get in touch with your gynecologist about more information, and about your first ultrasound" – the doctor got up from his chair too.

„I will do that" – Elena smiled, shook his hand, and was ready to get out of the office. She needed some fresh air.

She practically ran to the exist, and both Bonnie and Caroline were right behind her. She pushed the door, ran in the street, and leaned on the first car that was parked in front of the doctor's office. She had put her right hand on the mouth so no one hears her sobs, but the tears were running down her cheek. How is this possible? She can't be pregnant, she can't. She's only 18 years old, she has her whole life in front of her.. she can't have a baby. She was sad, and worried, but mostly she was confused. What will she tell to Stefan? How will she explain this to him.. when she doesn't have an explanation. Her hand moved from her mouth to her stomach, and for a moment, for a second, she felt happy. She felt relieved, like something in flowing trough her.. she's carrying a child. Stefan's child. There is no other explanation. Even if it doesn't make sense, that is Stefan's child. But that happiness lasted only for a moment, and she went back to being worried, and confused. She saw Bonnie and Caroline looking at her, also confused, not knowing what to say, or do. Then Bonnie took her in her arms, and gave her a big hug, and Caroline tapped her on the back.

„How did this happen?" – Caroline asked, worried.

„I don't know.." – Elena replied, trying to hide her tears.

„Well.." – Caroline began, not knowing should she finish. „Who's the father?" – she finally asked.

Elena pulled her head from Bonnie's arms, and looked seriously at Caroline, offended she would actually asked her that question. „Stefan" – Elena answered loudly.

„Elena, vampires can't procreate. I should know, I am one" – Caroline replied.

„Caroline, I never slept with anyone other than Stefan."

„Are you sure?" – Caroline asked.

„Caroline, I think she would remember if she did" – Bonnie finally found the right words to say.

„I don't know how this happened" – Elena said silently. „Or why. I don't know what I'm going to do, or what I'm going to tell Stefan. I don't know what to tell him in the first place. But I know I need him. And I need you two. I can't do this alone. I wish.. I wish my mom or Jenna were here. They would know what to do. I'm just a child.."

„Elena, listen to me" – Caroline took her by the shoulders. „You're stronger than you think, and more powerful than you know. You proved that already thousand of times. You will get trough this, unharmed. The only thing you will know after this is happiness. And we're going to be there for you every step of the way. And so will Stefan."

Elena looked at her with teary eyes, but then she smiled to her and hugged her heard. She showed Bonnie to join them, so Bonnie came from the back, and hugged them both.

„Now, let's get you home" – Caroline said. „You need to talk to Stefan."

* * *

Stefan and Damon were sitting in the library in the Salvatore house, both reading a book, in complete silence. When they heard the front doors opening, both of them closed the books and got up from the armchairs they were sitting in. In the moment they turned around, they saw Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. Caroline and Bonnie were both holding one of Elena's hands, and Elena's eyes were all teary, her cheeks were red, and her lips were not curved in a smile like they've been this past few weeks.

„What happened?" – Damon asked.

„We need to talk" – Caroline said, while putting Elena's right hand between hers.

Stefan tried to make eye contact with Elena, but she kept looking at the floor.

„Elena, are you all right? What happened?" – Stefan asked. He started walking towards her, but in that moment she lifted her head up, and the look in her eyes made him stop. She had a look, like she did something she could never be forgotten for.

„Well, are we going to find out what has happened?" – Damon asked. He was pretty much annoyed. He didn't liked waiting.

„Elena?" – Stefan asked, with such a sweet voice.

„I think she needs time" – Bonnie said.

„She needs to find the right words" – Caroline continued, while squeezing Elena's hand.

„I'm pregnant" – Elena said silently. Her look moved to the floor, once again.

Both Stefan and Damon kept looking at three girls standing in front of them, waiting for them to burst into laughter. When they didn't, and when the silence became awkward, the brothers looked at each other.

„What?" – Stefan asked, like he didn't hear her for the first time.

„Seriously, stop fooling around. This is not even funny" – Damon replied.

This time Elena lifted her head up and looked Stefan right in the eyes.

„I'm pregnant" – she said. Only louder this time.

Stefan was looking her in the eyes, and this time, she didn't have enough strength to move her look from him, so she just kept staring at him, waiting for his next move. But Stefan didn't move. He was just standing there, with his arms crossed on his chest, looking at Elena. He was confused, and he didn't understand. All the horrible thoughts went trough his head, but he did not want to believe in any of them. Although they were the only logical explanation. He moved his look to Caroline, then to Bonnie, to Damon who was looking at him, and finally back to Elena. Elena was still looking at him, and at that moment, she could see his heart breaking in his eyes.

„Stefan, no.." – she had let go Caroline and Bonnie's hands. „Don't look at me like that!" – she screamed.

„Like what?" – Stefan tried to hide his look, but he knew he could never hide his thoughts from Elena.

„Like I cheated on you!" – her tone was still high.

„And you didn't?" – Damon asked.

„No!"

„That's funny Elena, because the last time I checked, vampires can't procreate" – Damon continued.

Elena looked at him harshly, and at that moment Damon regretted everything he had said.

„That's enough, Damon" – Caroline said with a cold voice.

„I believe you" – Stefan said.

There was a silence in the room. It was like no one expected it. Not Caroline, not Damon, not Bonnie.. not even Elena.

„You do?" – Elena asked, while carefully and slowly walking towards him.

„I don't have a reason not to."

The end of Elena's lips started to curve in a smile.

„But that still doesn't explain how this happened. Or why. But this was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to find another way for us. I was supposed to make you happy, not to give you this.. nightmare. You deserve more."

„You didn't do anything to me, Stefan.." – Elena moved closer to him. „And you made me happy, you know that" – she was in front of him, but she was afraid to touch.

„You're only 18 years old, Elena. You have your whole life ahead of you. You should be living it, not raising a child."

„Yes, you're right Stefan. I shouldn't be pregnant. But this is not anyone's child, this is your child.. and mine. This is our child, and I wouldn't want it any other way" – she was caressing his cheek.

„This is not right" – he said.

„Of course it is" – she smiled.

„No, it's wrong!" – he lifted the tone of his voice. He grabbed her hand that was caressing his cheek, and he placed it on his heart. „My heart is not beating, Elena! I am not alive. My body shouldn't even function anymore, but it does. But not like this.. I can't create a new life. I can't create something so pure and so perfect like a child, because I'm not.." – he stopped right there because he knew he doesn't want to finish that sentence.

There were tears in Carolines eyes when she heard Stefan talking about that. If you compare her to Stefan and Damon, she was new to the vampire world, and unlike them, she didn't lose anything yet. All of her friends and family are here, but she knew that one day, that's going to change. And she was afraid of feeling like Stefan does now. She was afraid of being alone, and lost. But the only thing she could do is to sympathize with Stefan. She knew he wants a life with Elena, but not like this. He felt that something about this is terribly wrong, and Caroline understood that. Because it's different, and unexpected. And impossible. But somehow, it happened, and it scared everyone. Especially Stefan.

Elena took Stefan's hand and placed it on her heart. „But mine is. My heart is beating strong enough for both of us, remember?" Then she moved his hand to her stomach. „And now two hearts are beating inside of me. We created a life, Stefan. It really doesn't matter how it happened or why, or how impossible it is, because the only thing that matters is that it happened. No matter how our lives turn out to be, this child growing inside of me is going to be loved. It already is."

Elena was still holding Stefan's hand, and she was rubbing her stomach with it. For a moment, Stefan felt incredibly happy. He felt like he did something important, like he's leaving a mark in this world. But then he pulled his hand, and there was a shock on Elena's face.

„I have to find out why this happened. Or how. I have to" – Stefan pulled back from her and was prepared to leave the room.

„Stefan! Don't leave me!" – Elena screamed. At first, her voice was high, but as she was finishing the sentence, it got lost. She swallowed her own words. Stefan stopped walking, and everyone in the room looked at Elena. Caroline and Bonnie cringed over the tone of Elena's voice, and Damon had a feeling like she's going to break down and fall, and the only thing he wanted to do is to help her. Tears were running down her cheek again, and as she sobbed for the first time, Stefan turned around.

„Leave you?" – he asked. „Elena, I may be confused and worried.. or even mad, but I'd never leave you."

„Don't leave me Stefan, don't.." – Elena was crying. Her knees were trembling, and she looked like she's going to fall.

But before she could even think about falling, Stefan was there for her, and she clunged on to him, soaking his shirt with her tears. Elena was strong. When she needed to be strong, she knew she can be. And she was sure that with time, she would learn how to live without Stefan. Elena was sure she could live without Stefan, but she didn't want to. With him, she didn't have to be strong. She loved being his. She loved that feeling of acceptance and belonging, like there is no other place for her in the world than in Stefan's arms. She loved being his everything. She also knew he loves to take care of her, so she had let him. She knew that every time she had let him do something for her, she was giving him one small amount of joy.

Elena was holding on to Stefan's shirt with her fingers, and he was caressing the back of her had, pulling his fingers trough her hair. When she sobbed for one more time, he lifted her in his arms. She had put her head on his chest, and her hands around his neck. And he had carried her upstairs, to his room. To their room. Stefan couldn't call that room only his room anymore, because Elena kept her clothes in his dresser, and her shampoo was in his bathroom, and the whole room smelled like her perfume. And every night when she wasn't with Bonnie and Caroline, she was with Stefan.

Stefan had put her on the bed, and lay down next to her. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching. She once again intertwined her fingers with his, and with his other hand, he was touching her cheek. They both had their eyes closed.

„I love you" – she said silently.

„I know. I love you too."

„I'm so scared, Stefan.." – her voice was silent, and she sounded like she was tired from all the crying.

Stefan had opened his eyes. „Don't cry, my love" – he said while moving the hair from her face. When Elena felt Stefan is looking at her, she had opened her eyes too. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and the only thing she could do was to smile.

At that moment, Stefan lifted his head from the pillow, and he was sitting on the bed next to her. She was no longer laying on the side, but on her back. Stefan moved lower. He lifted up her shirt. „Everything is going to be fine" – he said. And then, he kissed her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

The only thing Elena wanted is to eat. Food she used to love was not that attractive to her at the moment, and sometimes she got strong cravings for food she used to hate. Suddenly, she found herself wanting to eat food she didn't eat in years, in the most unexpected situations. There were times when she woke Stefan in the middle of the night, because she wanted to eat ice cream, and he had to walk to the town to buy ice cream in one of those stores that work 24/7, only to find Elena asleep when he came back. He couldn't help but smile. For the first time there was food in the kitchen in the Salvatore mansion. When Elena woke up, she wanted pancakes, and eggs, and fresh juice, and she started thinking about lunch, and for some reason, she always wanted chicken. The only problem was that she had no idea how to cook, so Stefan had to do all the cooking by himself. Elena would sit on the chair by the kitchen table, and she would keep making him laugh while he was preparing her food. Damon wasn't much around these days, but when he was, he was making Elena laugh. He was teasing her about how big she's going to get soon, but the truth was, he thought she's more beautiful than before. Stefan thought so too, because Elena had that special glow. Somehow, her smile was wider, and her eyes were bigger, and the way she moved was so gracious. The only thing that bothered Elena is the way other people were looking at her. She always wore tight jeans, so now she had some problems with buttoning them. All the shirts she owned were also very tight, and her baby bump was showing. And people have noticed that, especially people around school. She had a feeling people are judging her, people that don't even know her. And from time to time, she wanted to tell everyone everything that has happened, and how this was never supposed to happen, and how she thought it's impossible. Especially when she was standing alone near her locker, and when she caught people looking at her bump. But she was never alone for too long. Stefan didn't like the thought of her being alone. He wanted to do everything for her. He was afraid she'll get too tired. He wanted to carry her everywhere, like she was a feather. It was obvious to her that he doesn't know how to act around her in this situation, and sometimes it amused her how lost he looked. But with a little help of Caroline and Bonnie, he got by. When she wasn't with Stefan, she was with them. And they made her feel good, because they understood how she's feeling better than any of the guys did. Sometimes, they took her shopping. They tried to get her into small sizes so she could feel all sexy. And even though her baby bump wasn't that large, it wasn't even visible if you're not close to her, it was still there, and Elena knew it. Caroline suggested she should wear dresses, because they would hide her baby bump, and the pregnancy won't affect the fact she has perfect legs. „Unless you don't ease down on that chocolate" – Bonnie was always joking. Elena didn't know why, but she had a strong need to feel sexy, and to be wanted. Sometimes, Stefan was acting like she's made out of glass, like his touch is going to hurt her, and she had to spend a lot of time assuring him he's not, that she's not going to break down that easily. Sometimes she would wear short nightgowns, or her silky bathrobe wide open over her panties and bra. Before sleep, Stefan was always reading, while Elena was taking a bath, so she would come behind him, put her hands around his neck, let her hair fall all over his shoulders, then slowly leaned over and silently whispered in his ear – „Make love to me." Stefan loved to hear those words. She never said sleep with me, at least not when she wanted to be intimate. She never said have sex with me. She always said make love to me, and somehow, that made it even more special. Those words gave a deeper meaning to the whole thing. He would shut his book as she stood in front of him, glowing with all of her women charms, took him by the hand and led him to the bed. She wanted to take his clothes off fast, but as soon as she took his shirt off he would stop her and took her clothes off gently, then he would lay her on the bed, place himself on top of her and look her deep in the eyes. And then she knew. She knew this is not only passion, or sexual hunger. This is more. This is love in the most beautiful form a person can experience love. And that love mixed with passion, mixed with need and want, was a feeling that ruled both of them. Stefan would caress her cheek gently, to make her feel safe. Then he would move his finger on her neck, slowly pulling it down her arm, and then pulling it back to her shoulder. Stefan's touch on her bare skin would send delicious shiver trough her spine. He would always start of by teasing her like that, with simple touch that would made her want him even more. He would kiss her neck, then move slowly to her chest, and finally to her stomach. Her skin would burn under his kisses, and in the moment of passion, she would plunge her nail in his skin, but he never said anything. Sometimes it seemed he liked her holding on to him so tightly. And when her body finally became so hot under his, she would roll him over and sat on top of him. He would smile devilishly as she was trying to contain her hair. She would start kissing his bare chest, then she would slowly move to his lips. First, she would kiss the space around them, and then when she felt she teased him enough, she would kiss him right on the lips. And the truth was, she was the one who wasn't able to keep her lips away from his any longer. And when they were both done with playing and teasing each other, they would slowly take the rest of their clothes off, and made love. And every time they did it, they felt even closer to each other. They felt like their bond is stronger, and every time they made love, they felt like they're one step closer to melting into one person, one soul. And in a way, they did. One day, in not such distant past, they made love, and the happiness they shared was too much to handle, and their content showed all the boundaries of possibility, and both of them gave one piece of themselves, and those pieces formed a new life. Their child was a person they melted in while they shared the most intimate moment lovers can share. But as much as Elena enjoyed making love to Stefan, and as much Stefan enjoyed making love to Elena, sometimes to both of them, the best moment was the moment after they did it. When they layed under the sheets in complete silence. When Elena was curled up in front of his body, and when both of his hands were on Elena's bump. That moment was so sweet, but after some time Elena decided to turn around. She looked him right in the eyes, and she was mentally sending a massage to him. „I love you", she said in her mind. And she felt like he understood her, because he smiled at her, and his eyes were saying, „I know, I love you too." Because love doesn't really need words.

_

Elena was laying on the bed in the doctor's office. She was wearing tights and simple pink sweater, which perfectly rounded her baby bump. She felt a little uncomfortable, but Stefan was there, holding her hand. She was pregnant for three months now, and they were in doctor's office for the first ultrasound. They were both nervous. Stefan probably more than Elena. He constantly worried, because this was something that should have never happened. It wasn't supposed to happen, or better to say, it was impossible to happen. He couldn't find any explanations for it, nor he have heard about any other cases like theirs. Damon was traveling a lot, he was trying to find a reason or an explanation of why this has happened, and what does it mean. And as much as they were all curious about how this happened, they were all really scared. What does this mean for Elena? She's the one who's carrying an impossibility in her wound. Most of all, Stefan was afraid of losing her. He was afraid of something going terribly wrong, of things complicating, and of losing Elena forever. He couldn't wait for the day of the ultrasound, because he wanted to make sure everything is fine. Elena spent a lot of time explaining to him they don't make ultrasounds before 12th week of pregnancy, and while he understood that, he was still anxious.

But in the times when they weren't worried, they felt like everything is perfect. This situation, it wasn't something they planned, or something they wanted, but it was something that was given to them. And they decided to make best of it. Elena wanted to include Stefan in everything that was going on, and he liked the feeling of being close to something that has more humanity in it than anything else in the world. Every day, Elena pulled her shirt up, grabbed Stefan's hands and put them on her stomach. „I know you can't feel everything I'm feeling, but I want you to feel as much as you can" – she told him while looking him straight in the eyes. And he did. Waterfall of emotions was flowing all over his body, and the amount of feelings he felt at that moment could not be expressed with words. He never felt more connected to Elena than when he thought something will physically bond them for the rest of their lives. He knew he wants to be with Elena forever probably from the moment he saw her. He knew he could live with her and only her for the rest of his life. But as time flew, he was sure of it. He was sure Elena is the person with whom he could sit in the complete silence for hours, and feel like he said everything he wanted to say. But this, this was something different. He never thought he would be able to create a life, or to have an experience of expecting and raising a child. He also never thought there's ever going to be a person he would want to love and protect more than he loves and protects Elena. Just by thinking about that little, fragile thing he'll hold in his arms in few months got him feeling overprotective.

„Everything is fine, Stefan" – Elena said silently, while Stefan was kissing her hand. He had a concerned look on his face.

„How can you be so sure?" – he asked.

„If you were the one carrying this child, you would be sure too" – she replied.

He smiled at her, and in that moment the doctor came to the room.

„Good morning" – the tall, black haired woman said, while entering the room, and eying Elena who was laying on the bed.

„Good morning" – they both replied at the same time. The woman smiled to them.

„How are you feeling?" – she asked Elena.

„Good" – Elena said with a very silent voice.

„Excellent. Are you ready?" – she asked Elena while lifting up her shirt. Elena nodded.

The woman had put cold gel on Elena's stomach, and turned on the monitor. At that moment, Elena squeezed Stefan's hand as hard as she could. She knew everything is fine. She could feel it. But still, she could never be 100% secure, even when she was telling Stefan she is. Stefan sensed that, and he loved her for that, for not making him even more worried, and in the same time he wanted to take every doubt from her. He was ready to take away every pain she ever felt and make it his. Just so she doesn't have to go trough it. They didn't see anything on the screen, at first. It was just a black and white picture with some waves, and then, they saw something.

„And meet your baby" – the doctor said.

And there it was. Right in the middle of those black and white waves, there was a baby. Their baby. And it looked perfectly fine. It was small, and it was really just a shadow of a human being, but from the moment both Stefan and Elena saw it, they knew they're never going to love anything else in this world as much as they're going to love this child.

„Everything seems to be fine" – the doctor said while smiling.

„Everything is fine?" – Stefan asked curiously.

„Yes, everything is perfectly fine."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other. Elena's smile was wide, and there was no more doubt in her eyes. And every fear Stefan felt was gone. When their eyes met, they smiled at each other. Stefan brought Elena's hand to his mouth, and kissed it.

„I'm going to give you some privacy" – the woman said. She got up from the chair and left the room.

„Look Stefan, it's our baby" – Elena said while looking at the screen, like she's looking at the most beautiful thing in the world.

„I can see" – Stefan replied. His voice was sweet and warm, and the picture he saw on the screen had waken up so many hidden feelings in him.

„I told you everything will be fine."

„Yes. Yes, you did" – Stefan said while smiling. She looked up at him and smiled back. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. „Everything will be fine."

_

4 MONTHS LATER

Time flew by so fast. They didn't even have enough time to turn around, and the spring was already there again. Everybody seemed to stop asking themselves how did Stefan and Elena found themselves in that situation. Damon stopped traveling to find the answers, and he tried to spent as much time as possible helping with everything he could help with. Matt was still confused, as always, but he was actually pretty sweet about the whole thing. So was Tyler. Caroline and Bonnie were there to make her feel good about herself, and Jeremy didn't know what to say, as per usual. But as much as all the people she cared about were there for her, trying to make her laugh and to make her feel good, no one was more successful in it than Stefan. Whenever she was feeling moody, he would take her in his arms and she would be calm again. When she cried, he would take away her tears. And when she laughed, he would laugh with her. When she was tired, he would make her go to bed, and when she was hungry, he would serve her everything he knew she liked. When her arms would get too heavy, he would brush her hair, and when she was feeling lonely, he would take her in his arms, and hugged her like he's never letting go. He would help her study, and to dress when she couldn't reach the zipper, and before bedtime, he would read to her and to the baby. And then he would get in the bed, and she would crawl next to him, and he would stay awake until she falls asleep in his hug. All the things Stefan did, small things and big things, everything that was expected from him and everything he didn't have to do, Elena appreciated.

It was such a lovely day. The sun was shinning, and there wasn't even one cloud in the sky. It was Friday, and Elena just got back from school. Next week she's having her finals, and she was glad everything will be over soon, because all the studying made her tired. She was wearing silky floral dress she found in her mother's things. She had flats on her feet, and Stefan by her arm. They were walking trough the forest, that was especially lovely in this time of the year. Stefan wanted her to rest, but she insisted in taking a walk since she needed some fresh air.

„Stefan?" – she murmured.

„Yes?"

„I was wondering.. if this whole thing played out differently.. if this wasn't your child, would you have left me? Would you be mad at me, and disappointed? Would you hate me?" – she asked with no hesitation.

The last question had stung Stefan right in the heart. He could never hate Elena. No matter what she does or say, he would never hate her. Love is so much stronger than hate, and the way he loves her, how much he loves her.. well, no amount of hate would be able to destroy that.

„Sometimes.. my mind tells me that I would, be mad at you" – he replied while looking at the grass. „But my heart keeps telling me that my mind is lying" – he looked her in the eyes. She nicely smiled to him, then put her hand on the back of his neck, and slowly kissed him on the lips.

„Stefan, there's something I have to tell you" – she said while smiling. „Today, I received a call.."

„Well, well.." – the voice behind them interrupted Elena in the middle of her sentence.

They turned around and saw a tall, dark man leaning on the tree.

„So the rumors are true. A human impregnated by a vampire" – he said with a very cold voice. He seemed interested, but also slightly disgusted.

Stefan stood in front of Elena, trying to cover her body with his. She was scared, and her hand was searching for his. When he felt her hand on his, he intertwined his fingers with hers, and she had put both of their hands on her stomach.

„I want the girl" – the man said. No, he wasn't a man. He was a vampire. Stefan could smell that on him.

„Excuse me?" – Stefan asked.

„The girl. I want her" – the vampire said, more calm than the first time.

„The girl is not going anywhere" – Stefan replied.

„We can do this in a hard way, or in a easy way. I kinda hoped we could do it in a easy way."

Stefan sarcastically smiled.

„I guess not" – the vampire picked a large branch that was laying on the grass, and in a split of a second, he was standing in front of Stefan, trying to put the branch trough his heart. Stefan didn't even see it happening, because the vampire was extremely fast, and before he knew it, the branch was in his chest. But before the wood touched his heart, Damon showed up out of nowhere and tackled the vampire on the floor. And he ripped his heart out. Although Damon was fast, it was too late. The branch was already in Stefan's chest, right in front of his heart. He could feel the end of the branch tickling his heart, and he felt like he's going to explode. He felt weak, and in the same time he was hating himself, because he couldn't protect Elena. Because he wasn't fast enough or strong enough. Without Damon there, he would be dead, and Elena would be gone. He fell on the ground.

„Stefan!" – Elena screamed. She leaned over him, and in the moment she wanted to put her hands on the branch to pull it out, Damon screamed no.

„What?" – Elena asked shocked.

„It's too close to his heart. One wrong move and you'll kill him" – Damon said. He fell on his knees, and looked Stefan in the eyes. His eyes looked dead, and for a moment it seemed like he's giving up. But Damon knew he would never, not with Elena by his side. She was the one who was his source of power without even knowing it. Everything he needed to survive was in her eyes. If she was by his side, he would be able to live with a branch tickling his heart for an eternity. Stefan was looking at Damon, and he had a feeling like Stefan was trying to tell him „thank you" with his eyes. He felt grateful, and Damon knew it. And for a moment, Damon felt happy, because not only he saved Elena, he saved his brother too. Then Stefan's look moved to Elena, who once again intertwined his hand with hers, and put them on her stomach. She was caressing his hair. „I'm sorry" – he mouthed to her, without even peaking a sound. Tears were rolling down Elena's cheek, and she was shaking her head.

„Help him, Damon" – she said silently. Then she looked Damon who was looking back at her. He glanced at Elena's stomach with her and Stefan's hand on it, then he moved his look back to her eyes, and he replied silently, „Of course I will." He grabbed the branch with both of his hands, slowly and carefully, and he pulled it out. Stefan felt relief, and he was trying to get up, but he couldn't. He couldn't move. Then he felt Elena grabbing his face with her hand, with a very serious look on her face. She had put her wrist on his mouth and said, „Drink."

„No" – he replied.

„Stefan, you have to."

„No. It will hurt you. It will hurt the baby. I can't take your blood.. you need it. All of it" – he replied, but every word that came out of his mouth pained him more than the last one. Physically.

„I'll be fine Stefan. She'll be fine."

In that moment, Stefan realized Elena refereed to the baby as she. Not the baby, but she. As in a female person.

„She?" – he asked.

„Yes" – she teared up. „That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. The doctor called. It's a girl. We're going to have a daughter, Stefan.."

Stefan managed to smile, and she smiled back to him.

„Now drink" – she pressed her wrist to his mouth. And he did. He had bitten her wrist, and he drank.

Elena felt her heart beating faster, and in a moment, she thought she can feel baby's heart beating too. But it wasn't a bad beat, like she felt she's going to explode. It was a good beat, a strong one, and she felt something going trough her, something she couldn't explain, and in the moment, that feeling felt silly to her. After a while, Stefan had let go of her wrist. He cleaned his mouth and he tried to sit. He looked at Elena's wrist that was covered in small blood stains. Elena had noticed his look on her hand.

„It's all right" – she tried to clean it with her other hand. „It doesn't hurt."

She looked Stefan in the eyes. She saw him trying to get up, but in that moment, he fell back on the ground, and closed his eyes.

„Stefan!" – Elena screamed his name again. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. „Stefan! Wake up Stefan! What's wrong with you? Please Stefan, you can't leave me! You just can't. Do something Damon! Help me!" – she was screaming. But Damon did not know what to do, because he had no idea what is happening to Stefan. He was watching his brother's lifeless body while Elena was shaking him.


	9. Chapter 9

„Damon! Do something!" – Elena was screaming while shaking Stefan by his shoulders. But Stefan did not move. He did not show any signs of life. But he wasn't dead. At least not in a way vampires die. Elena was crying helplessly, but she did not let go of him. She was just shaking him and screaming his name every few seconds, then she would turn around and beg Damon for help. But Damon did not know what to do. He didn't know what is happening, and he didn't know how to help his brother.

„Call Bonnie" – he finally said.

„Bonnie?"

„Yes. If someone knows how to help him, it's Bonnie. She's a witch after all, isn't she?" – Damon tried to calm Elena down.

Elena had finally let go of Stefan's shoulders. She had looked at him, but refused to think she's looking at him for the last time. Damon helped her get up, and she cleaned her face from her tears. Damon bent over and lifted up his brother.

„Go" – Damon raised his voice. „I'll be right behind you."

Elena nodded and started walking faster than usual. She was glad they didn't get too far from the house, because she would get tired by walking that fast. Every now and then she looked back to be sure Damon is following her. When she reached the house, she ran to the bedroom to find her cellphone. She dialed Bonnie's number. Her hands were practically shaking, and her knees were trembling, but she knew she has to keep it together. Come on Bonnie, pick up, pick up, she thought.

„Hallo?" – she heard Bonnie's voice on the other side.

„Bonnie!" – Elena screamed while trying to catch her breath.

„Elena, what's wrong?"

In that moment Damon entered the room and had put Stefan on the bed.

„It's Stefan. Bonnie, something is wrong with him. You have to come over, now."

„But what happened?" – Bonnie asked.

„I'll explain everything when you come here. You need to hurry!"

„Of course, I'll be there as soon as possible."

Elena hanged up. She sat on the bed next to Stefan, but she was afraid to touch. She didn't want to know is his skin ice cold now, or are his lips hard. In that moment, she did not want to look at him, because the corners of his lips were not curved in a smile as usual when he was around her, and his eyes were closed. She knew he won't open them if she calls his name. But she kept sitting next to him, partly because she was tired, partly because she was afraid to leave his side. She looked at Damon who was standing leaned on the wall in front of her, and he was staring at Stefan. He looked worried, and confused. And Elena knew he is scared as much as she is.

After few minutes they both heard front door slamming and footsteps on the stairs. Bonnie and Caroline ran in the room.

„Oh God" – Caroline said silently when she was Stefan's body on the bed. She had put her hand over her mouth because she knew she shouldn't say anything else, but she was afraid she won't be able to stop herself.

„Elena, are you all right?" – Bonnie asked, while looking at Elena with one eye, and glancing at Stefan with another.

„I'm fine. He isn't" – Elena replied.

„What happened" – Caroline removed her hand from her mouth and asked calmly.

„We were taking a walk. And out of nowhere, this vampire showed up, and he wanted to take me.. and he was really, really fast and he stabbed Stefan, right in the heart. But fortunately, Damon heard everything, and he killed the vampire" – Elena looked at Damon, which made Caroline and Bonnie look at him too. Damon smirked at them.

„But wait, if he stabbed him in the heart, how come his skin is not all wrinkly and gray?" – Caroline asked.

„He didn't stab him right in the heart" – Damon replied. „It was right in front of his heart. One wrong move, and he would be dead."

„And that's why Damon took out the branch out of him carefully" – Elena continued. „But Stefan couldn't move. He could barely speak. So I made him drink my blood."

„And?" – Bonnie asked curiously.

„And when he finished, everything seemed fine. He even tried to get up. And then he fell on the ground. And he's like this since then" – Elena explained.

„I'm so sorry Elena, but I don't know how can I help" – Bonnie said while reaching for Elena's hand.

„Oh come on witchy, I'm sure you'll think of something" – Damon winked at Bonnie. Caroline giggled.

„Please Bonnie" – Elena caressed her hand with hers. „Do something.."

Bonnie looked right in Elena's teary eyes, and for a moment she felt all the sadness Elena felt.

„Fine" – Bonnie said. „Move."

Elena moved from the bed and stood next to Caroline. Bonnie climbed on the bed and sat next to Stefan. She didn't know what to do, so she lifted up Stefan's left hand. She was holding it for few seconds, then dropped it on the bed. She looked at Damon.

„What's wrong?" – Damon asked.

„He.. he has a pulse."

„He has a what?" – Elena raised her voice.

„He doesn't usually have a pulse, does he?" – Bonnie asked.

„No" – Elena replied and rushed to the bed. Bonnie moved so Elena can sit next to him. Elena climbed to the bed and sat next to Stefan. She touched his skin, and it wasn't ice cold. She touched his lips, and they were soft, as always. Then she leaned over and put her head on his chest. And in that moment, she heard a sound she always imagined to hear when she was resting on his chest. Tik-tok, his heart was beating.

„His heart is beating" – Elena said with such a sweet and caring voice while her head was still on his chest.

„But why doesn't he wake up then. Why does he look.. dead?" – Caroline asked.

„I don't know, I don't understand this.." – Elena replied.

„You need to contact the witches" – Damon told Bonnie.

„They don't want to talk to me. They keep shutting me down for a long time now" – Bonnie replied.

„Try" – Damon said, and he was determined. Bonnie looked at him angrily, then sighed and nodded.

„Fine" – she said. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She was trying to reach the witches, but all that she heard was buzzing, and it was hurting her ears.

„He'll wake up soon" – Bonnie said with a very different voice.

„Bonnie?" – Elena asked.

„No" – Damon said. „It's Emily."

Bonnie turned around and smiled to him.

„What's happening to Stefan?" – Elena asked. Although she heard his heart beating she was worried, and she did not know what does that mean.

„He's transitioning" – Emily's voice replied trough Bonnie's mouth.

„Into what?"

„Into a human."

„But how's that possible? What made it happen?" – Elena asked curiously.

„She made it happen" – Bonnie pointed to Elena's stomach.

Elena had put her hand on her stomach. „She?" – Elena asked. „Do you know why she exists?" – she asked while looking at her stomach.

„Some things don't have explanations" – Emily said. „Some things happen only so they can be used for greater things to happen. You both thought this baby is your gift. It's not. This baby was created in a way all babies should be created. Out of love. This baby is the proof of your love. But this.. this is Stefan's reward. Becoming a human, this is a way universe is saying thank you to him. And your child was used for that."

„But how?" – Elena still did not understand.

„Everything you breathe, your child breaths too. Everything you eat and drink, your child eats and drinks too. You and your child are connected, it's growing inside of you. Your blood is her blood" – in that moment Elena remembered the feeling of something going trough her while she was feeding Stefan her blood. „Unborn child is something most human, innocent and pure in this world, and it's normal for the mother to connect with it. But when you fed Stefan your blood, he connected with her too. You two gave life to this child, and now this child gave life to Stefan too."

Elena smiled to her, and her eyes were full of tears. She kept moving her hand all over her stomach, while she was holding Stefan's hand with her other hand. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, to them. She couldn't believe how lucky and blessed she was. And she couldn't believe the amount of happiness she felt growing inside of her. She couldn't wait for Stefan to wake up, so she can share that happiness with him too.

In that moment, Bonnie turned around to Damon.

„You won't spend the whole eternity alone, Damon" – she said. „Your reward is waiting for you too, you just have to find it. I can't say it will be the same as Stefan's, but it will make you as happy as Stefan's reward will make him. You're a good man, Damon, even when you're trying to fight it. Soon, you'll be rewarded too."

Damon did not know how to feel. He was looking at the girl he loves, who is expecting his brothers baby, while she's holding a hand of his vampire brother who is becoming a human. No, who probably already became a human. He felt alone, and he felt lost, but he did not ignore Emily's words. And they gave him comfort. He always thought Elena is his greatest gift. Being in her presence, spending every moment with her was the moment he appreciated. And now, he was told something will make him more happy than Elena. And he had to admit to himself that he couldn't wait to discover what that thing is.

„Don't worry Elena, he will wake up soon" – Emily said. And in that moment, she left Bonnie's body. Bonnie almost fell on the ground, but Damon was fast enough to catch her and help her stand on her feet.

Elena got up from the bed and approached to Damon. She was looking at him with such a warm look, and as soon as she got near him, she hugged him. And he hugged her back.

„You know, this child will be the luckiest child in the world" – Elena said while squeezing her hands on his neck.

„Of course, she'll have you and Stefan as parents" – he replied.

„Yes, but she'll also have a greatest uncle in the whole world" – Elena smiled.

And in that moment, loud breath was heard. Elena had let go Damon from her hug, turned around and saw Stefan sitting on the bed. He was breathing heavily, while holding one hand on his chest. Elena ran and sat on the bed next to him.

„I'm alive" – he said while trying to catch his breath.

„Yes, you are baby, you are" – Elena told him while making big circles on his back with her hand.

„I felt so lost Elena. I could hear everything, and I could see everything, but I could not speak and I could not open my eyes. And you were crying, and the only thing I wanted to do is to take you in my arms and tell you everything will be fine" – he told her.

„So, you heard everything Bonnie.. I mean, Emily, said?"

„Yes, I did."

Elena had looked him in the eyes, and she tried to figure out what he's thinking. But in the moment she tried to make eye contact, he looked down at her stomach. He leaned and kissed her belly. The he had put his arm around her, and leaned his head on her stomach. Elena smiled, and she was pulling her fingers trough his hair. He was still trying to breathe properly.

„Everything will be fine" – Elena said. And for the first time, she was completely sure it will be.


	10. Chapter 10

7 MONTHS LATER

„How is she?" – Stefan asked while entering the bedroom.

„She's perfect" – Elena replied. She was laying on her stomach on the bed, with her arms below her head. She was watching sleeping baby in front of her. She was so tiny, but her skin was so soft, and Elena was constantly caressing her little fingers. Little hair she had on her head was chestnut brown, and her eyes were dark brown. When she was sleeping, she looked exactly like Stefan, especially the parts around her lips and her nose. But when she opened her eyes, she was the spitted imagine of her mother.

„So" – Stefan laid down on top of Elena in the moment when she turned on her back. „When are we going to start working on another one?" – he asked while kissing her on the cheek.

„Stefan!" – she silently screamed while laughing. „You'd really want another baby?" – she asked curiously.

„If they're all going to be like you, I want an army of them" – he replied. She laughed loudly, then put her hand over her mouth so she doesn't wake up the baby.

„We're young, we have time for that."

„Yes.. I forgot that I'm young now.." – Stefan laid down on the bed next to her.

„Do you mind?" – she asked.

„Mind what?"

„That you're not a vampire anymore. That you're a human, and that everything is.. normal."

Stefan looked at her seriously, then curved a smile in the corner of his lips.

„Elena, I have a chance to grow old with you, I have a chance to give you a life you deserve. How would I ever mind that? To me, normal sounds extraordinary."

Elena had put her hand on his cheek, then kissed him gently on the lips.

„You know, we should really get her a crib" – Stefan said while looking at the baby.

„Not yet" – Elena replied. „I love watching her sleeping next to you. When you lay on the side, and when she curls up closely to your chest.. that always brings a smile to my face."

They say there's not a greater bond than the one of two people sharing a child. Child is something that connects two people for life. No matter what happens, and even if life takes two people in different directions, child is something that will always keep connecting them. Reminding them of the time when there was nothing but love they felt for each other.

Caroline and Bonnie were in their house almost every day, and they always offered to take the baby for the walk so Stefan and Elena can rest. From time to time, Elena noticed sadness in Carolines eyes because she will never be able to have a child of her own. Nevertheless, she was happy with Tyler. Bonnie was also happy, for no apparent reason. Or at least, for a reason she didn't want to share. Damon was away most of the time. Elena thought he was searching for happiness, or waiting for it to find him. She missed him, and so did Stefan. But every time when he came back, he looked.. happy. And he was, because now he knew that every time he goes away, he will have something to come back home to.

„I guess it wouldn't hurt having two of these" – Elena was whispering while caressing her baby's hand.

„Well" – Stefan said while trying to get up. „I think I should make an honest woman out of you before that."

„What?" – Elena asked suspiciously.

Stefan sat on the bed and reached for his pocket.

„Elena?" – he asked while taking little black box out of his pocket. He opened it, and there was a ring in it. „Will you marry me?"

Elena first looked at the ring, and then she looked at him. She was shocked. The ring was beautiful. It had a middle sized diamond on it.

„It belonged to my mother" – Stefan said while pulling it out. „I found it in my father's things when I was a child. He didn't even notice it was missing. We don't have to do it right away.. you can look at it as a promise ring. Like a sign, that one day, when you're ready, I'll still be yours.." – he said while looking her right in the eyes.

„Stefan" – she leaned and whispered in his ear. „We can go and marry today all that I care, because I already know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

He smiled and tackled her. She fell on the bed, and he laid on top of her. He kept kissing her on the cheeks, and she continued laughing. Then he took her hand, and put a ring on it.

„There" – he said.

„It looks perfect" – she noticed.

„That's because it's where it supposed to be all along" – he replied.

She smiled at him. Then she had put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to hers. She looked at him with a look she was saving only for him, and then she kissed him like she never kissed anyone before him, and she never will. Stefan kissed her back, knowing that he will be doing that for the rest of his life. And he couldn't ask for a better way to live, than to be able to kiss Elena every day of their lives.

THE END.

I apologize for upload the same chapter twice for the first time.

I guess I could have written more. There is so much material, especially with the baby in the mix now. Honestly, I could've written at least 10 more chapters, but my hart told me to stop. I guess I'm a sucker for happy endings, especially when it comes to these two. I really hope you enjoyed me story, and there will be another one, soon. It'll be called "Losing Your Memory", so watch out! :D


End file.
